Aliea Academy's TOD Show!
by KazeShindou215
Summary: A TOD hosted by the Aliea Academy players also Matsukaze Tenma, Kirino Ranmaru and Shindou Takuto are hosts. Please submit truths and dares! If you wanna be a guest star too just review it with your dares! Thanks!
1. Intro

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Zel: (Hiding behind a bush) Target found!

Maquia: (covers Segata's mouth) Shh… Be quiet

Desarm: Why is it that Epsilon has to do all the work?

Swarm: Maybe it is because we lost to Raimon twice.

Desarm: We did not lose to Raimon twice! Only once!

Maquia: Shh!

Fadora: The draw is still considered as a loss Desarm-sama

Desarm: (sigh) Fine

Swarm: They are close to the trap now Desarm-sama

Desarm: (shout) Great!

Endou: Hmm? (saw the Epsilon) It's the Epsilon, guys!

Kidou: What are they doing?

Maquia: (smacks Desarm in the head) IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT THEY NOTICED US!

Fubuki: What are you Alien-guys doing actually in the bush?

Gouenji: Dunno…

Swarm: Desarm-sama, we have no choice but to take them there by force!

Desarm: Right! Get them!

Kurimatsu: I think we should run- de yansu!

Toramaru: Right behind you Kurimatsu-san!

(Raimon team running)

Desarm: Don't let them escape!

(Epsilon chasing after the Raimon team)

Kazemaru: (still running) What'd you think they want, Endou?

Endou: (still running) Don't ask me!

Ichinose: Let's hide over there! (points at a building)

(Raimon runs and hides behind the building)

Domon: (panting) I think we lost them.

Rika: (wraps her arms around Ichinose's left arm) You are so amazing Darling! Just as expected from my soon-to-be husband!

Ichinose: Uh…T-Thanks.. I guess…

Kabeyama: Hey Captain! Look! (points at a girl crying)

Endou: It's a kid. What's she doing here?

Aki: (everyone goes near) Hey, are you alright?

Girl: (still crying)

(Raimon takes one more step and then they fell into a hole)

Gouenji: It's a trap!

Matsuno: Hold me Handa! (hugs Handa)

Handa: (blushes) M-Max…

Girl: (laughing) I fooled you all! (continues laughing)

Desarm: (goes behind the building) Woah! Who captured them?

Girl: That would be me! (laughs)

Desarm: IC! I thought that Epsilon is the one doing the job!

IC: Yeah! Crypto-san and the others told me to be a bait!

Maquia: (sweat dropped) And you're fine with that?

IC: Yup!

Crypto: (Jumps down the building with some other Epsilon team) Nice job IC.

IC: Thanks! (smiles)

Metron: Guess we do our job better than you guys!

Swarm: Oh shut up Metron! If you had Desarm-sama with you that you guys would fail too!

Desarm: (red vein pop) SO IT'S MY FAULT?

Maquia: Duh!

Desarm: HOW DARE YOU ALL SAY THAT TO YOUR CAPTAIN!

Zel: Hey guys?

Desarm: If you all give a plan to get them then we might not fail! I was the one who did all the work!

Swarm: That is so not true!

Zel: Guys?

Desarm: Just admit that it is not my fault that they saw us!

Maquia: But it IS your fault! Because of your habit of shouting they heard you!

Zel: HEY GUYS!

Desarm, Maquia and Swarm: (looks at Zel angry) WHAT?

Zel: Did you guys forget about the Raimon team? (points at the Raimon team)

Maquia: Oh! Uh…R-Right!

Metron: You guys bring them to the building! We have to go to Inazuma Ice!

Desarm: What? Why?

Metron: We kinda got a deal with IC that we'll treat her ice cream (chuckles)

IC: And that is why I was the bait! (smiles) So, Let's go!

Crypto: Right (leaves with IC and other Epsilon team)

Desarm: Alright… Let's just finish the job.

Endou: Hey! What are you guys going to do with us anyway?

Desarm: I'll tell you when we get there.

o-o-o-o-o-o

*In the building*

Gazelle: What is wrong with all the mics? (throws one mic)

Burn: (catches it) Hey Gazelle! What do you think you're doing?

Gazelle: Just throwing useless mics

Burn: The mic isn't working, because you didn't plugged it!

Gazelle: Oh… Well you plug it then!

Burn: WHY ME? YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF!

Gazelle: (crossed both arms) I don't want to get shocked!

Burn: W-WHAT! DON'T ACT SUCH A BABY GAZELLE! JUST DO IT BEFORE THE SHOW STARTS!

Gazelle: I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A BABY YOU TULIP-BOY! !

Burn: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? !

IQ and Heat: (goes in between both Burn and Gazelle) Stop it you two!

Gazelle: GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M AM DEFINITELY GONNA SEND THAT TULIP BOY TO MARS!

IQ: Why Mars?

Gazelle: (shrugs) Dunno… I just suddenly said it… (places on hand behind his head and sticks tongue out)

Heat: Because it is hot there, like Burn-sama's temper! (laughs)

Burn: Not funny Heat!

Clara: Hey guys! Have you seen the key to the room? (points a room)

IQ: No one gave us any key to a room.

Clara: Really?

IQ: Yeah… Why do we need that room anyway?

Clara: I don't know.

(door opens)

Desarm: Everyone! We have arrived!

Rean: Good timing! I need your help Desarm-sama!

Desarm: What! We just finished our job!

Rean: Yeah, but there's another one… You see by my height I'm not tall enough to clean up the cobweb in the ceiling, so…

Desarm: Let someone else do it!

Rean: But you're the only one who is tall enough!

Desarm: What about Wheeze? !

Rean: He's already cleaning in the kitchen!

Desarm: What about the tulip-boy and ice-boy! (points at Gazelle and Burn)

Gazelle: Hey! Since when I was called a ice-boy? !

Desarm: Just Now!

Burn: Hey Hey Hey! NOBODY CALLS ME TULIP-BOY! ExceptforGazelle…

Gazelle: (blinked) Except for who?

Burn: (blushed) Uh… well…uhm… (looks around) e-except f-f-for… (points at Heat) Heat! Yeah! Heat!

Heat: (tilts head then blinked and points at himself) Me?

Gazelle: HIM? !

IQ: Woah! Just chillax Gazelle!

Gazelle: Since when you're into hip words IQ? !

IQ: Uhh… Just now, I guess…

Desarm: Anyway… We captured them (points at Raimon team)

Gazelle: Good job Desarm!

o-o-o-o-o-o

*At Inazuma Ice*

Metron: Hey guys… What if Desarm-sama said to the others that they were the one who caught them?

Crypto: We'll beat them up!

Metron: Woah! Don't be violent! Hmm… But then again, maybe we should!

IC: Come on let's get back! I'm finish eating!

Metron: Okay…

o-o-o-o-o-o

*In the building*

Endou: Hey! What is up with you Alien creeps? Why did you capture us?

Ulvida: (tapping on the mic) Alright! Let's start!

(people getting inside the building)

Hiroto: What are the people doing here?

Clara: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Aliea Academy's TOD Show!

(audience clapping hands)

Kazemaru: TOD!

Endou: I think I'm gonna die!

Clara: We who used to be of Aliea Academy are hosts of this show!

Hiroto: Hey wait a minute! Why didn't you guys told to me and Midorikawa-kun? !

Burn: You guys were busy with practice so we didn't told you!

Keeve: Well you guys are so lucky that we just started, we don't have any dares yet!

Gazelle: Yeah! So people who are reading this, please give us dares!

Burn: We also have some new guest stars that will be staying with us for the whole chapters!

Ulvida: That's right! And they are the casts of the new season called Inazuma Eleven Go!

Clara: So please put your hands together for Matsukaze Tenma, Kirino Ranmaru and Shindou Takuto!

(applause)

Matsukaze, Kirino and Shindou: (shows up at the back and waving hand)

Burn: Say… I have a question.

Clara: What?

Burn: The story where they appeared happened 10 years, so doesn't that mean we're adults now?

Clara: Hmm… You got a point there…

(awkward silence)

Gazelle: Anyway… Once again please give us dares!

Burn: Why are we not old? (pinching face)

Gazelle: BE QUIET BURN!

(Burn and Gazelle arguing)

Matsukaze, Kirino and Shindou: (sweat dropped) Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Metron: (yawn) Hey guys…

Rean: You alright Metron-kun?

Metron: I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep because of Nepper keep on hitting me with his pillow. (yawn)

Nepper: Huh? Maybe I was sleep walking (chuckles)

Metron: (sighs)… Hey Heat, let's switch rooms!

Heat: Why me?

Metron: Because you like Nepper and he likes you! And I am suffering because of his sleep walking! Please!

Heat: Well… Since you said please, Okay!

Metron: Awesome!

Ulvida: (clears throat) Anyway, Let's just start with the show!

Endou: (smiles)

Kazemaru: Why are you smiling?

Endou: I don't know, I just feel happy today, that's all!

Kazemaru: Oh…

Clara: Okay, These are dares from **Sweet-Cool-Twins**

**Alright! truth or dare show! And in alien version. YAY! My fav. season!**

**- I dare my burn-sama and my gazelle-sama to argue again and let hiroto push gazelle-sama to burn-sama.**

**- I dare maki to throw salad at desarm's hair.**

**- I dare IC to act like a baby!**

**- I dare tenma to change his hairstyle. It's bugging me at how messy it is.**

**- I dare swarm to act like a girl.**

**- I dare clara to play the rock-star guitar.**

**- I dare rhioone to sing and dance to waka waka!**

**- I dare IQ to seriously become a nerd.**

**- I dare heat and nepper to make out!**

**- I dare the pink colour hair girl/boy in the new season to flirt with the new captain.**

**- I dare some random guy to throw burns into IC's mouth.**

**- I dare the villain from the new season to change into nerd.**

**- I dare the 3-top to have a tea party.**

**- I dare dezarm and midorikawa to play tennis.**

**- I dare burn-sama and gazelle-sama again, to make out in a dark room where nobody can see.**

**There you go!**

Raimon Team except Midorikawa and Hiroto: YEAH! NO DARES FOR US!

Midorikawa and Hiroto: No fair!

Keeve: But your dares are just easy.

Hiroto: Yeah, but it's still not fair!

Ulvida: (punches Hiroto's head) SHUT UP AND LET'S START THE FIRST DARE!

Hiroto: Ow!

Gazelle: So, What are we going to argue about?

Burn: Hmmm…. (snaps fingers) Hey Ice-boy!

Gazelle: (red vein pops) DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU TULIP-BOY!

Burn: I CAN CALL DIFFERENT NAMES WHENEVER I WANT ICE-BOY!

Gazelle: DO YOU WANT TO DIE TULIP? I'LL GLADLY DO IT! (holds axe)

Burn: Hey Hey! Easy with the axe! It's a dare!

Midorikawa: Hey, where's Hiroto?

Endou: Over there sleeping

Hiroto: (sleeping) Zzzzz…

Midorikawa: Wake up Hiroto!

Hiroto: (wakes up) Oh, is it time to do the dare?

Midorikawa: Yeah!

Hiroto: Okay okay… (yawns) Here goes nothing… (pushes Gazelle to Burn and accidentally kissed) Oops! My bad!

Everyone except Hiroto, Gazelle and Burn: O.O

Gazelle and Burn: (blushed)

Endou: Hey! We should take a picture of this! Writer-kun loves this yaoi pairing!

Kazemaru: Yeah! But we're actually helping her for what she did to us in the past?

Endou: Yup! (takes picture)

Gazelle and Burn: (breaks kiss)

Everyone except Gazelle and Burn: (applause)

Gazelle: (looks at Hiroto angry) YOU'RE DEAD GRAN!

Hiroto: Hey! It was an accident! It happens all the time!

Gazelle: GET READY TO DIE GRAN!

Hiroto: AHHHH! ! (runs away)

Gazelle: (chases after Hiroto)

Sakuma: Should we help him?

Kidou: We shouldn't be involved, Sakuma.

Sakuma: KYA! ! (wraps arms around Kidou's left arm) YOU JUST KNOW WHAT TO SAY KIDOU!

Kidou: Uh…o..kay?

Fudou: GET OFF HIM SAKUMA! HE'S MINE! (wraps his arms around Kidou's right arm)

Sakuma: IN YOUR DREAMS FUDOU! HE'S MINE!

Fudou: GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HIM!

Kidou: (sweat dropped)

Sakuma: NO WAY! YOU GET OFF OF HIM BALDY!

Fudou: B-BALDY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ONE-EYE!

Sakuma: GRR! NOW IT'S WAR! (throws red penguin plushie at Fudou)

Fudou: (Gets hit by one plushie) FINE! BRING IT! (throws purple penguin plushie at Sakuma)

Clara: While they're…uhm…playing… Let's do the next dare!

Maquia: (evil laughs and rubs both hands) Maquia loves this dare! LET'S DO IT!

Desarm: Can we skip this dare? I just took a bath this morning!

Bara: Sorry, But it's a dare! (gives Maquia Salad)

Maquia: (evil grin and throws salad on Desarm's hair) REVENGE! (evil laugh)

Everyone except Maquia and Desarm: (sweat dropped) Crazy much…

Desarm: (flames coming out in his eyes) YOU'RE DEAD MAQUIA!

Metron: Hey! Have you heard of guys not hitting girls?

Zel: Wow, what a gentleman you are Metron.

Metron: (chuckles) Thanks!

Desarm: I'M A MAN NOT A GENTLEMAN METRON! I'LL KILL MAQUIA!

Maquia: (hides behind Metron) Save me Metron!

Metron: E-EH? Why me? ! Let your Boyfriend Zel do it!

Zel: I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!

Metron: Chill Dude!

Crypto: He won't fight Desarm since he acknowledges him too much.

Metron: Now that you mentioned it, you're right!

Zel: I DON'T AKNOWLEDGE HIM TOO MUCH!

Metron: Really? Prove it!

Zel: Uh.. O-OKAY! (punches Desarm hard in the face)

Desarm: (faints)

Everyone except Zel and Desarm: O.O

Metron: You proved me wrong Zel, and for that I-

Zel: (goes to Desarm) DESARM-SAMA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL! (carries Desarm and heads to the hospital)

Endou: Wow…

Maquia: Maquia will totally break up with him! Because Maquia thinks he chose Desarm-sama over me!

Metron: It's gonna break Zel's heart if you do that

Maquia: Since when do you care about other's feelings?

Metron: Don't know! Ugh… I got a weird tingling feeling!

Rean: Maybe it is your consideration for others that made you feel like that…

Metron: God, I hate it!

Endou: Can we go on with the next dare?

Metron: Oh, right! Next!

IC: I hate acting like a baby!

IQ: If you do it, I'll give you your favourite flavoured lollipop!

IC: Okay! (clears throat and kneels down) Gouenji-oniichan! Cwan you pway with mwe?

Gouenji: Sorry, I don't play with babies

IC: (sniffle then starts crying) WAHHH! !

Endou: Ugh! JUST PLAY WITH HER!

Gouenji: Fine! Let's just play catch

IC: Yipee!

After playing…

IC: Kazemaru-oneechan!

Kazemaru: Onee-chan? !

IC: (pulls Kazemaru's hair and laughs) Hahaha!

Kazemaru: Ow! Stop it..Ow!

Endou: I'll save you Kazemaru!

Ic: (let's go of hair and holds Endou's hand then throws him up in the air) Hahaha! (claps hands)

Endou: (lands near the wall upside down) Woah! What a strong baby!

IC: Onii-chan! Can I have mwy lollipop?

IQ: Okay my cute little sister! (gives lollipop)

Gouenji: Let's stop this! And go on with the next!

Kazemaru: (strokes hair) Yeah! She has hurt too much people already!

Gouenji: Actually it was just you and Endou

Kazemaru: WHO CARES!

Rean: Yeah, IC you can stop now!

IC: Okay! (stands up)

Midorikawa: Hey! Where are the newbies?

Matsukaze, Shindou and Kirino: Here!

Midorikawa: You three are awfully quiet.

Matsukaze(main protagonist) : Sorry, we don't know much about having a TOD Show so we just sit back and watched.

Kirino (pink haired boy): Yeah, so it's Tenma-san's turn right?

Matsukaze: Oh yeah! So I have to change my hairstyle?

Clara: Yeah! Said by Writer-kun! She thinks your hair is messy!

Matsukaze: Don't you think she's harsh on my hair? T^T

Endou: Now that you guys mentioned it, I think that his hair is messy too.

Matsukaze: Not you too Endou-kantoku!

Kirino: Don't listen to them, I think your hair is nice!

Matsukaze: (hugs Kirino) Thank you Ranmaru!

Shindou (captain): (clenched fist)_ Why do I have a feeling I want to punch Tenma?_

Endou: So what hairstyle is Tenma going to have?

Ulvida: Don't know, I guess anything will do.

Tsunami: How about same as Otomura's hair(Oumihara)?

Endou: (imagines) Hmm… I guess that's alright…

Matsukaze: Who's Otomura?

Tsunami: A teammate of mine who is really riding the rhythm!

Matsukaze: Uhh… O..kay? I still don't know him.

Tsunami: You'll just see, Come on! I'll take you to the salon!

Matsukaze: Okay… (leaves with Tsunami)

Ark: (shows up out of the blue) Alright! Next dare!

Ulvida: Ark! I thought you did not want to go here, what changed your mind?

Ark: I was bored at the orphanage.. and also bored with father talking all the time.

Endou: Wow! Cool shades!

Ark: Thanks? _Why is this soccer-freak talking to me?_

Swarm: I'm not doing this!

Metron: Do it!

Swarm: No!

Metron: Do it or else Crypto will do her death glare!

Swarm: (gulp)

Crypto: Is my glare that scary?

Rean: Yes! Yes it is!

Swarm: Okay, I'll do it! (clears throat) Kazemaru! OMG! Did you know that Endou kissed Natsumi lots of times? !

Natsumi: (blushed) S-SWARM!

Kazemaru: WHAT!

Endou: I-I did not... Okay, I did.. but it was before we started dating!

Swarm: Don't listen to him! I also heard that he confessed to her last week!

Kazemaru: GRR ! ! ! ENDOU! ! !

Endou: I did not confess to her! Believe me Kazemaru! My only love is you! And you only!

Everyone except Swarm, Kazemaru and Endou: Aww…

Kazemaru: TELL THAT TO NATSUMI COZ' WE'RE THROUGH! (walks out)

Endou: Kazemaru! Why don't you believe me? !

Swarm: Hey girls! Do you want to go shopping and buy clothes?

Girls: No?

Swarm: Kidou can I braid your hair?

Kidou: My hair is already braided.

Swarm: OMG! How did you get your hair like that Metron? !

Metron: Uhh… Gel?

Ulvida: (blows whistle) Stop acting now Swarm! Next!

Clara: (get a rock-star guitar) So… How do you play this?

Ichinose: Here's a book on how to play guitar. (gives book)

Few minutes later…

Clara: I'm tired of reading! (throws book)

Gazelle: (got hit by the head) Ow! Watch where you're throwing it!

Clara: Sorry! Hmm… Let's start! (strums the guitar)

Everyone except Clara: (covers ears) TOO LOUD!

Clara: (ignored and continued strumming)

Toramaru: (covers ears) SOMEONE STOP HER!

Gouenji: (covers ears) NEXT TIME TEACH THAT INNOCENTLOOKING GIRL GUITAR LESSONS!

Clara: (continues about few minutes and stopped) ROCK ON! (bows) What do you guys think?

Everyone except Clara: S-So…l-loud…

Fubuki: I-I think I'm deaf already…

Ulvida: N-Next…

Rhionne: I have to dance Waka Waka right?

Droll: Yeah! You have to sing it too!

Rhionne: (sighs) Fine… (plays music and starts singing)

Burn: (laughs) She looks hilarious!

Gazelle: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ONE OF MY TEAMMATES! ATTACK HIM TEAM!

Diamond Dust except Rhionne and Gazelle: YEAH!

Burn: Wah! (runs away)

Rhionne: (stops singing and dancing) All done!

Everyone except Diamond Dust, Rhionne and Burn: (applause) BRAVO!

Keeve: Next dare!

Matsukaze: (opens door) Hey guys! I'm back!

Tsunami: What do you guys think of Tenma's hair?

Touko: Where did he get the headphones?

Tsunami: I got it in Otomura's room!

Touko: Isn't that stealing?

Tsunami: I asked permission!

Touko: Oh… So it's okay then…

Tachimukai: He should wear glasses like Otomura-san!

Tsunami: Yeah!

Matsukaze: No no no no no no!

Tsunami: Come on! (puts glasses on Matsukaze)

Matsukaze: I feel like a nerd.

Keeve: Speaking of nerd, IQ it's your turn!

IQ: What does she mean by seriously acting like a nerd, do I have to wear clothes like what nerds wear?

Ulvida: I think yes… (shoves nerd clothes to IQ)

IQ: (after changing) Wow! Nerd clothes are awesome!

Everyone except IQ: Seriously?

IQ: Yeah!

IC: (sweat dropped) _Why do I have a nerdy brother?_

IQ: Oh yeah… Hey guys, I just remembered something!

Everyone except IQ: What?

IQ: I got a book about Greek mythology, do you want me to show you guys?

Everyone except IQ: No…

IQ: Okay! This is Aphrodite! (shows picture) the Greek Goddess of love and beauty and the daughter of Zeus! (shows another picture) This is Hera! The Goddess of marriage and the wife of Zeus. She was often portrayed as jealous and resentful of infidelity.

Gouenji: Wait! You said wife and she, right?

IQ: Affirmative!

Gouenji: Then why is Hera of Zeus junior a boy?

Everyone except Gouenji and IQ: You got a point there… O.O

IQ: Maybe because of his feminine appearance that made his name Hera, and he looked exceptionally like the Greek Goddess Hera.

Hiroto: He talks a lot of big words! AHHHH! (scratches head)

IQ: Next! Let's talk about some scientific words I know, did you know that long time ago we use Latin words instead of our own language?

Gouenji: (yawn) So?

IQ: Example Cat, the scientific name of it is Felis Catu!

Everyone except IQ: Felis what? O.O

IQ: A dog is Calis Familiaris

Everyone except IQ: Calis Familia- what? O.O

IQ: A Gumamela in scientific name is Hibiscus-rosa-sineresis.. and a (continues naming different scientific names)

Midorikawa: (yawn) So…many… big words… (sleeps)

Heat: Where does he put all of his knowledge? (yawn)

Nepper: That's IQ for ya'… (yawn)

Kirino: If I learned that many, I feel like my head's going to explode…

Shindou: Yeah… (sleeps)

Everyone except IQ: (sleeps) Zzzzz…

IQ: …and that is all 100 scientific words I know! (closes book then goes to the changing room)

One minute later

IQ: Alright! Dare done!

Everyone except IQ: (sleeps) Zzzzzz….

IQ: Uh…Guys? I think I went overboard…

Heat: (slowly opening eyes) Class is over?

IQ: You guys weren't listening?

Heat: We were! 1/8 of it…

IQ: At least, I got to show you guys my knowledge!

Heat: (yawns) Well, Time to wake everyone up… (takes deep breath) GUYS! WAKE UP!

Everyone except IQ and Heat: WAH!

Ulvida: Is it done? (yawn)

Shindou: Finally it's finish… So who's next?

Kirino: The one who just woke us up (points at Heat)

Heat: (blushes) I-It's our turn already?

Nepper: (blushes and looks away) I-I…guess so…

Heat: (blushes) Are we really going to-

Nepper: (kisses Heat)

Heat: Mmph!

Bara: (takes picture) I'm gonna show this to Father!

Rean: What do you think his reaction?

Bara: Don't know… but who cares?

Nepper: (Breaks kiss) S-Sorry H-Heat…

Heat: (blushes redder) I-It's fine…

Ulvida: Wow, cute couple, aren't they?

Everyone except Ulvida, Heat and Nepper: (nods)

IC: Wow, I've seen someone kissed two times in one day! (laughs)

IQ: Shoot! I forgot! (goes to emo corner) I am a horrible brother… (sniffle)

IC: Oh My nerdy big brother.. (pats IQ's shoulder)

Kirino: Hey Captain…

Shindou: Uh…Nani, Ranmaru?

Kirino: I really think that you're the most handsome captain I've ever met! (winks)

Shindou: (blushes completely) W-W-Wha…What? Y-Y-You t-t-think s-so?

Kirino: Of course! (giggles) Maybe we should…hmm…I don't know…hang out sometime just the two of us? (playing with Shindou's hair)

Shindou: (still blushing) H-H-Hang…o-o-out? ! I…uh… I don't know… I uh…

Clara: Ranmaru is already starting with the dare and he's good at it!

Kirino: So..How about it Captain? (wink again)

Shindou: _THIS IS TOO MUCH!_ (faints)

Kirino: Captain?

Metron: Guess that's too much for the guy.

Kirino: Yeah.. Maybe I was flirting him too much..

Hiroto: Did you really meant what you said?

Kirino: Of course!

Ark: Next Dare!

Gazelle: What are burns?

Burn: I think she meant buns.

Gazelle: Yeah, maybe…

Burn: (looks around) Hey you guy in a Frankenstein costume!

Random guy: I'm not in a Frankenstein costume!

Burn: (sweat dropped) Y-You're not?

Everyone except Burn and Random guy: (sweat dropped) He's not?

Random Guy: No I'm not! How dare you insult my handsome appearance!

Everyone except Random Guy: (resisting laugh) O…kay!

Burn: Anyway! You see that girl over there? (points at IC) I want you to throw buns at her mouth, capiche?

Random Guy: Why should throws buns at the cute girl's mouth?

IC: You think I'm cute?

Random Guy: Yeah! (winks)

IQ: (red vein pops) HEY! DON'T EVER FLIRT WITH MY SIS!

Random Guy: Fine! Fine! (gets buns and throws to IC's mouth) Okay finish! (leaves)

IC: Yummy! But wait, I think there's paper in the bun (takes paper out and looks at it) Hmm? It's his phone number.

IQ: W-WHAT! (takes paper and crumples it) YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO BE HAVING SOMEONE FLIRTING AT YOU! WHEN I SEE THAT GUY AGAIN I'LL REALLY GONNA PUNCH HIM RIGHT IN THE FACE!

Metron: Just chill IQ!

Gazelle: Yeah, It's not like that's the first time you see a guy flirting with little IC.

IQ: WAIT! THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE FLIRTING AT HER?

Gazelle: Oops! (covers mouth)

Heat: (muttered) Busted…

IC: Just relax Onii-chan!

IQ: YOU COME WITH ME! LET'S TALK PRIVATELY!

IC: Awww… (goes outside with IQ)

Ulvida: Weird but okay… Next dare!

Matsukaze: It's Kyousuke's turn?

Clara: Yeah, the bad boy I guess means it's Kyousuke.

Kirino: Well I'll go get him!

Few minutes later…

Kirino: (opens door) I'm here!

Kyousuke(villain): Why am I here?

Matsukaze: Tsurugi Kyousuke!

Kyousuke: Ugh… It's you..

Endou: That guy looks like Fudou!

Fudou: Huh? (gets hit by a red penguin plushie) SAKUMA! (throws purple penguin plushie)

Kyousuke: What do you guys want?

Kirino: You have a dare!

Kyousuke: A dare?

Matsukaze: You should act like a nerd!

Kyousuke: Fine… (wears glasses) Hey I'm a nerd whatever….blah blah blah…Finish… (throws glasses and leaves)

Everyone: ….

(awkward silence)

Shindou: (wakes up) Huh? What just happened?

Kirino: Shindou-san! (hugs Shindou)

Shindou: (blushed) R-Ranmaru..

Matsukaze: Next Dare!

Hiroto: (british accent) Hey Gazelle, do you want a cup of tea?

Gazelle: No

Hiroto: (british accent) Gazelle, you need a tea or this isn't a tea party.

Gazelle: I hate tea!

Burn: Wow, someone's hot headed today! (laughs)

Gazelle: BE QUIET BURN!

Burn: Ooh I'm scared (sarcastically)

Gazelle: IF YOU WANT TEA HERE! (pours tea all over Burn)

Burn: WAH! ! ! IT'S HOT! ! !

Hiroto: What a failure this dare is. (sigh)

Ulvida: Yeah… Okay next! Metron go get Desarm!

Metron: I'm gonna get killed if I go!

Ulvida: Why?

Metron: Coz' I just defended Maquia about gentlemans not hitting girls?

Ulvida: Hmm… True… So Reize should go! You could do your dare there!

Midorikawa: Alright! At least I can make a fool of myself in tennis when I'm there! (leaves)

Clara: Okay the last dare!

Metron: (pulls Gazelle)

Gazelle: Hey!

Heat: (pulls Burn) Hey! I remembered something there's no room here!

Clara: There is! But it's lock.

Fubuki: Here's a hair pin! (gives hair pin)

Clara: Where'd you get this?

Fubuki: From Fuyuka-san! (smiles)

Clara: Okay? (goes to the locked room and unlocks it) Alright!

Metron and Heat: (pushes Gazelle and Burn) Do your dare!

Ulvida: Okay! That's finishes our very long dare from Sweet-Cool-Twins!

Heat: Please give us some dares! Especially from the Raimon Eleven or other IE Casts!

Midorikawa: (opens door) Hey! I won!

Maquia: Very Good Reize!

Four Managers: Thank you for reading! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

I.E Casts: Hello Everyone! ! Welcome to the Third Chapter of Aliea Academy's Truth or Dare Show!

Hiroto: (looks around) Huh? Where are Ulvida and the other Genesis?

Clara: They took a day off

Hiroto: Then….I shouldn't be here! So see ya later! (slowly walks out)

Nagumo: (pulls Hiroto's collar) You are not going anywhere!

Hiroto: Awww… (pouts)

Endou: (looks at Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: (saw Endou looking at him and looks away)

Endou: (goes to emo corner and sobs) He still hates me…. (sniffle)

Matsukaze: Poor Endou-kantoku

Midorikawa: Hey Newbie! Where's the pink newbie?

Matsukaze: Why are you still calling us newbies?

Midorikawa: Coz' I still don't know your names (chuckles)

Shindou: Why didn't you told us earlier? !

Midorikawa: I'm not used to talking to new faces!

Matsukaze: (sighs) Anyway, Ranmaru is with Minamisawa(Forward with purple hair)

Shindou: (clenched fist) _Why does he know where Ranmaru is and I don't? ! GRR…_

Matsukaze: Huh? (looks at Shindou) Something wrong Captain?

Shindou: (shook both hands quickly) N-Nothing Matsukaze!

Matsukaze: Well okay!

Kirino: (opens door and pants) Sorry I'm late! I was with Minamisawa-san!

Shindou: What are you doing with Minamisawa?

Kirino: Well… We were practicing soccer together!

Shindou: T-T-Together! J-Just the two of you? !

Kirino: (nods) Yup! (smiles)

Shindou: Why would you ask that guy to train with you?

Burn: Dude! (pats Shindou's shoulders) Just admit you're jealous!

Shindou: (blushed) Am not!

Matsukaze: (pokes Shindou's cheeks) Someone is blushing! (chuckles)

Shindou: BE QUIET MATSUKAZE OR ELSE I'LL CONFISCATE YOUR FAVOURITE SOCCER BALL!

Matsukaze: (steps back and bows quickly) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't so it again! Just don't let my favourite soccer ball be involved! T^T

Kirino: Guys? Aren't we going to start the show?

Shindou: Yeah! Like Ranmaru said! Let's start the show!

Burn: Fine whatever! Soon you'll admit that you like the pink-haired girl!

Kirino: (red vein pops) I'm a boy!

Clara: Let's begin! These are dares given by **Sweet-Cool-Twins** again!

**You know me soo well! Sorry, I thought we were suppose to post dares about the aliea people than the IE cast.**

**- I dare the very first person who came to this room to thumb wrestle with a random person!**

**- I dare fubuki to flirt with gouenji!**

**- I dare kogure to prank tsunami!**

**- I dare the three managers(the old ones) to sing three blind mice.**

**- I dare aphrodi to call hera 'mama'!**

**- I dare atsuya to blush.**

**- I dare IC to fake-marry the random guy.**

**- I dare tachimukai to be seriously ill.**

**- I dare endou to change his hair to be like chan-soo!**

**- I dare kudou to sing oprah.**

**- I dare kabeyama to do an infine number of push ups**

**- I dare max and handa to dance to the ryuusei boy!**

**- I dare touko and rika to do out on a date with a random guy.**

**- I dare chan-soo to confess something to aphrodi.**

**- I dare fuyuka to flirt with her father!**

**- I dare shindou and Ranmaru to go out on a date! (I kinda like this pairing now)**

**- I dare haruna to eat a mud-look alike cake(it's not)!**

**- I dare suzume to change his hairstyle. (make it not-tobitaka like!)**

**- I dare toramaru to cook the same meal tobitaka made for him.**

**- I dare the managers to cook something for everyone! That is to celebrate the opening of this show!**

**- of course nothing ends my list of dares without burn-sama and gazelle-sama doing something. Let's do a make-out session! Make it Heavy please!**

**Done!**

Raimon team except for Endou: NO! !

Clara: (claps) YAY! !

Aliea Academy except: (claps) HOORAY!

Endou: (sobs) Buhuhuhu… T^T

Burn: QUIT SOBBING YOU CRY BABY!

Endou: (still sobbing) Buhuhuhu… T^T

Everyone except Endou: (sweat dropped) O…kay?

Rean: Well, I guess this'll be a long day! Let's start with the first dare!

Heat: So who came in first?

IE Cast: (silent)

Handa: When Max and me came here we already saw; Clara, Droll, Gazelle, Rean and Burn

Fubuki: So which of the five came in first?

Burn and Gazelle: (whistling)

Rean: It's those two who came in first! (points at Burn and Gazelle)

Clara: Yeah!

Kidou: So who'll be thumb wrestling with a random guy?

Clara: How about they decide it with rock-paper-scissors?

Burn: Lame!

Gazelle: (smacks Burn's head)

Burn: Ow!

Droll: How about we check the security cam of whoever first step-foot in the room will be the one to do the dare!

IC: That's a great idea! You're so smart Droll-san!

IQ: (eyes twitches) _D-Did she say that Droll is smart? ! _

Toramaru: Let's go to the operating room!

Nepper: If there IS an operating room!

Toramaru: There isn't?

Nepper: Nope!

Clara: Let's just take the cam

Metron: Already got it! (starts playing the video)

Rean: Okay, Stop there and zoom in!

Metron: (pauses the video and zooms in) It's Burn!

Burn: ALRIGHT!

Everyone except Burn: Guess that means you want to do the dare

Burn: Of course! I want to break the random guy's little thumb (evil laugh)

Everyone except Burn: _He needs to be checked in the mental hospital… _(sweat dropped)

Random Guy: (opens door)

Everyone except Random guy: O.O _What a big guy!_

Burn: O.O (jaw dropped)

Gazelle: (nudges Burn) Good luck! You're REALLY gonna need it! (laughs)

Nepper: I guess it's your thumb is going to break not his!

Burn: O.O (still jaw dropped)

Gazelle: Close your mouth you might catch flies! (laughs)

Random guy: Let the thumb wrestling begin!

Prominence except Burn: Burn-sama! Burn-sama! You can do it! If you can't do it no one can!

IC: I'll call for the ambulance just in case (leaves)

IQ: And I'll get the first aid kit, in case they'll arrive late! (leaves)

Burn: I CAN DO THIS!

5 seconds later…

Heat: (pokes Burn with a stick) Burn-sama? Are you dead? Burn-sama?

IC: I thought he'd win, guess I was wrong

IQ: Good thing you called the ambulance, I'm proud of you IC! (pats IC)

IC: (smiles)

Some guy(A/N: I forgot those people who carry people in the ambulance O.O ): (puts Burn in the stretcher and in the ambulance)

Kirino: So what will happen in the last dare?

Midorikawa: Well, There's a saying says "The show must go on!" so when it's time for his dare then we'll get Burn out of the hospital!

Heat: Yeah, and his final dare doesn't need his aching little thumb anyway..

Clara: Let's get the camera ready for the final dare, okay?

Metron: We got lots of camera!

Gazelle: (blushing) Why do you guys have to help her?

Metron: We're helping not just her, but also for Father, Hitomiko-san, some fans I guess and for the school year book (laughs)

Gazelle: Y-Year book? !

Metron: Yeah! And it will be posted in the whole page, "The best couple of the batch" (laughs)

Rean: You've changed now Metron-kun, yesterday you were so consider-

Metron: Don't remind me!

Handa: Next dare!

Gouenji: Who's dare is it now?

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun?

Gouenji: (looks at Fubuki) What is it Fubuki? (A/N: Ugh! I'm all out of flirting ideas!)

Fubuki: Is it true that you save Tenma-kun from a falling log?

Gouenji: Hmm… Yeah!

Fubuki: Wow! That's so heroic of you!

Gouenji: (places hand behind his head) That was nothing… I…

Fubuki: Next time, try saving me too…

Everyone except Gouenji and Fubuki: O.O (cough)

Gouenji: (blushes) S-Sure… I guess…

Crypto: Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick…

Zel: I heard that you hate romantic stuff

Crypto: It is because I have allergies of love! (sneezes) I'm leaving! Call me when it's over! (leaves)

Zel: Okay?

Metron: But last time she was here the whole time

Maquia: Nope! She suddenly disappears when there's a dare relating to love (laughs)

IQ: IC! You stay with Crypto!

IC: Awww… Why do I have to stay with creepy?

IQ: It's Crypto… and it is because you aren't allowed to be watching this! Now go! (points at the door)

IC: Tell me why again that I have an over-protective brother?

IQ: Because I was raised like that

Heat: Nice answer IQ

IC: (sighs and leaves)

Fubuki: Do you want to go out just the two of us?

Gouenji: (blushes) _Stay calm Gouenji! You don't wanna ruin your coolness in front of everyone!_ _Just say yes and it will be fine! _Y-Y-Y-Nyo

Fubuki: Nyo?

Gouenji: O.O _Shoot!_

Heat: Guess it's a mixture of Yes and No! (laughs)

Pandora: It's my first time to see someone rejecting! (gasp)

Gouenji: W-Wait! I-I mean… Y-Yes would like to go out with you!

Fubuki: Really?

Fudou: (tapping foot) Time's ticking! You can have your date later! Next!

Tsunami: Hey where's Tachimukai?

Kidou: He's in the ba-

Kogure: (cover's Kidou's mouth) He's outside, he told me to send a message to you!

Tsunami: Ehh? And what's that?

Kogure: He said he's heading back to Fukuoka and said that he never wanted to talk to you again

Tsunami: WHAT! (runs out to door) TACHIMU- (falls down a hole) Oww….

Kogure: You fell for it! Ushishishi….

Tachimukai: (goes near to Kogure) Hey Kogure! Have you seen Tsunami-san?

Tsunami: (raises hand) I'm…here…

Tachimukai: (looks down the hole) Tsunami-san! Why are you down there?

Tsunami: Long story…

Bara: Wow you fell into a prank so easily! (laughs)

Tsunami: Hurtful!

Hiroto: Next up is-

Three managers: (singing three blind mice)

Diam: I'm guessing the three blind mice are those three! (laughs)

Three managers: Hey! (throws red penguin plushies at Diam)

Sakuma: HEY THAT'S MINE!

Diam: (gets hit by a plushie) Ow! Stop that…Ow! I was just joking (gets hit by a real penguin) HEY!

Hiroto: (laughs) Good job girls!

Diam: You're on their side? !

Hiroto: Yeah! Because I don't like you! (laughs)

Diam: Woah… And of all the good things I did for you you would just hate me? !

Hiroto: You didn't do anything good to me!

Diam: O.O (sweat dropped) Oh…

Clara: Tonikaku, Let's go on with the next dare!

Hera: (opens door) Hello?

Aphrodi: Mama! (hugs Hera)

Hera: (sweat dropped) Mama?

IQ: (tears spraying) I'm so glad that somebody has been listening to my lecture about the Greek history!

Nepper: So why are you crying?

Heat: (pats Nepper's shoulder) It's tears of joy

Nepper: Oh…

Rean: While their having their mother-daugh…I mean son moment, let's go on with the next dare!

Gazelle: Fubuki, Where's Atsuya?

Fubuki: In the grave

Everyone except Fubuki: O.O

Gazelle: Then call him!

Fubuki: He might haunt me for waking him up!

Gazelle: CALL HIM NOW!

Fubuki: O-O-Okay! (leaves)

Maquia: Wow, still in a bad mood, I see?

IC: (opens door) What?

Maquia: What?

IC: (confused look) Huh?

Maquia: (sweat dropped) Huh?

Gazelle: STOP THAT! IT'S ANNOYING!

IC and Keeve: Sorry!

IQ: I told you to stay outside IC!

IC: But Creepy is boring, we were both silent the whole time, and when she looks at me (Shivers) She creeps me out!

IQ: I told you it's Crypto not creepy! (sighs) How about you and Bara should go play outside?

IC: Okay! Let's go Bara!

Bara: Okay! (leaves with IC)

Fubuki: (Opens door) I'm back! And I brought Atsuya!

Atsuya: Why again you woke me up?

Fubuki: I think you have a dare!

Atsuya: Eh? Really?

Fubuki: Yup! (smiles)

Atsuya: (blushed) Q-Quit smiling!

Rean: Guess his dare's done, he blushed when seeing Fubuki smiled! _Weird…_

Fubuki: Looks like your dare is done Atsuya, you can go back now!

Atsuya: (sigh) Fine… (leaves)

Clara: Should we tie IQ?

IQ: What?

Midorikawa: Nah! I wanna see what will happen to the random guy beaten up!

Maquia: Me too!

Metron: Wow, You are not worried that-

Rean: You're being considerate again!

Metron: (gasped) Argh! From now on I'm not talking!

Rean: (sweat dropped) O…kay?

Random Guy: (opens door) I'm here!

IQ: (red vein pops) YOU AGAIN? !

Random Guy: Where is is the cute little girl?

IQ: GRR! I WON'T LET YOU MARRY IC!

Metron: (pulls IQ) Chill, it's just fake marrying.

IQ: EVEN SO, I STILL WON'T LET HIM!

Clara: (opens door) I got IC here!

IC: Why am I wearing a wedding dress?

IQ: IC!

IC: Hey onii-chan! And it's the random guy from before! Hello! (waves hand)

IQ: WHO LET IC WEAR A WEDDING DRESS? !

Clara: That's me!

IQ: GRR! (throws purple penguin plushies at Clara)

Fudou: HEY! USE SAKUMA'S NOT MINE!

Clara: (gets hit dozens of purple plushies) Ow! (faints)

Random Guy: Let's just get this over with!

Hiroto: I'll be the priest!

Metron: (ties IQ to a chair)

IQ: LET ME GO! ! I WANNA BEAT THAT GUY UP!

Few minutes later…

Hiroto: Do you…uh… Frankenstein? Take Little IC to be your lawfully wedded wife, but not real okay?

Random Guy: Don't call me Frankenstein! I do!

Hiroto: And you Little IC take Franken- ehem… I mean Random guy to be you lawfully wedded husband?

IC: I do!

Hiroto: Okay you may kiss the-

IQ: THE WEDDING STOPS THERE! NO SIS OF MINE IS GONNA KISS A STRANGER!

Hiroto: Okay (closes book) Next dare!

Metron: (unties rope)

IQ: TIME TO BEAT HIM UP!

Random Guy: Meep! (runs away)

IQ: COME BACK HERE! (chases after random guy)

Rean: How are we going to make Tachimukai-san ill?

Tachimukai: I'm already ill… ACHOO! (sniffle)

Everyone except Tachimukai: Bless you..

Tachimukai: (sniffle) Thanks…(cough)

Tachimukai: I'm going home… (cough)

Tsunami: How about I'll take you there Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: Thanks Tsunami (coughs)-san (leaves with Tsunami)

Shindou: Who's dare is up?

Endou: (sobbing) Kazemaru hates me… (sniffle)

Matsukaze: He's still sobbing…

Kirino: Well at least he won't complain about changing his hairstyle!

Kidou: I'll take Endou to the salon. (leaves while pulling Endou's collar)

Fuyuka: I guess it's otou-san's turn!

Aki: Did you call him Fuyuka-san?

Fuyuka: Hai!

Kudou: (opens door) What do you want Fuyuka?

Fuyuka: Writer-kun dared you to sing and oprah!

Kudou: Okay

Fuyuka: (take out ear plug and puts in the ears)

Aki: (looks at Fuyuka confused) Huh?

Kudou: (takes deep breath and starts singing)

Everyone except Fuyuka and Kudou: (covers ears)

Few minutes…

Kudou (stops singing and leaves)

Fuyuka: (removes ear plugs and waves hand) Bye otou-san!

Rean: N-N-Next…

Kabeyama: Alright! I can do this! (starts push-up) One! Tw- (faints)

Everyone except Kabeyama: Ooh… Guess it's too much him.

Burn: Next!

Handa: I'm not doing this!

Max: Why not?

Handa: Have you SEEN the music video of Berryz Koubou?

Max: I think so…

Handa: It's embarrassing dancing Ryuusei Boy, it should've been Hiroto to dance that!

Hiroto: Why me?

Handa: Because you have a technique Ryuusei Blade

Hiroto: So? What does it have to do with the song?

Heat: Can you guys stop talking and start the dare?

Hiroto: Yeah! What he said!

Max: Let's do it Handa!

Handa: (sigh) Okay, fine! But no recording and no taking pictures!

Maquia and Clara: Aww… (pouts)

Handa and Max: (starts playing music and dances)

Clara: Well, We'll be continuing these dares given by Sweet-Cool-Twins in the next part of the Chapter! So as usual please give some dares, and whoever wants to be a guest star just post it with your dares!


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Clara: Hey! We're back! Time to continue our dares given by Sweet-Cool Twins!

Hiroto: So who's next anyway?

Clara: It's…uhm… (looks at the dares) Touko-san and Rika-san's turn!

Touko: What are we going to do again?

Clara: You two go on a date with a random guy

Rika: I WON'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO DATE A RANDOM GUY! I WANT TO DATE MY DARLING! (wraps both arms around Ichinose's arm) Right Darling?

Ichinose: (sweat dropped) Uh… Well…

Touko: (pull Rika) Come on! Let's not waste time!

Rika: LET ME GO TOUKO!

Touko: (leaves while pulling Rika)

Rean: (sweat dropped and chuckles) Next dare!

Gazelle: I'll call captain! (dials phone) Hello Captain?...WHAT DID YOU SAY? GRR… (clears throat) CAN YOU JUST COME HERE? (hangs up)

Aphrodi: What did he say that made you mad?

Gazelle: (looks away) N-Nothing!

Chan-Soo: (opens door) I'M HERE GAZELLE! SO WHAT DO YA' WANT?

Gazelle: Just confess something to Aphrodi then… I CAN BEAT YOU UP!

Chan-Soo: (sweat dropped) Fine… Aphrodi?

Aphrodi: Yes, Captain?

Chan-Soo: (blushed) Uhh… Well… Everytime… I…uh…

Aphrodi: SPILL IT ALREADY!

Chan-Soo: Promise you're not going to be mad about it?

Aphrodi: Fine! I promise!

Chan-Soo: (deep breath) Well here goes nothing… Everytime I..uh…fill up something about you… I… (places hand behind his head) I accidentally wrote your gender female

Everyone except Aphrodi and Chan-Soo: (laughs insanely) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD

Aphrodi: WHAT!

Chan-Soo: SORRY! (bows quickly)

Aphrodi: (hugs Hera) Mama! Captain is so bad! He thinks that I'm a girl! WAHHH!

Hera: Oi! Stop calling me Mama! And quit hugging it's weird!

Chan-Soo: I'll be leaving now bye! (quickly leaves)

Gazelle: DARN IT! HE GOT AWAY!

Bara: Too bad I wanna take pictures on how he was beaten up by Gazelle!

Matsukaze: (sweat dropped) A-Are you serious? O.O

Midorikawa: Hey New-… I mean Matsukaze! We're are the two new-…I mean friends?

Matsukaze: (shrug) Dunno

Gouenji: Let's stop talking and continue with the dare!

Kudou: (opens door) Why did you guys called me again?

Fuyuka: Anou, Otou-san?

Kudou: (looks at Fuyuka) Nani Fuyuka? (gasp)

Fuyuka: How do I look Otou-san? (poses and winks)

All the boys except Kudou: O.O

Kudou: (faints)

Ichinose: Woah! Knock-out already?

Handa: Let's go to the next dare!

Kirino: (pulls Shindou's arm) Let's go Shindou!

Shindou: (blushed) Uh… Y-Y-Y-Yeah… _YES! A DATE WITH RANMARU! _(leaves with Kirino)

Metron: Hey! We got a record on Rika and Touko's Date!

Hiroto: Cool! Let's See!

(plays video)

_Touko: (silent)_

_Random Boy: So… How do you two known each other?_

_Rika: (red vein pops) YOU ASKED THAT FOR OVER A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY FORGETFUL!_

_Random Guy: I know_

(stops playing)

Hiroto: (sweat dropped) That was weird

Pandora: Let's go on with the next dare!

Aki: I got the mud-like cake! (places cake down the table)

Haruna: It looks gross…

Kidou: We shouldn't be letting her eat it

Rean: Sorry! But dares are dares!

Kidou: I don't get it

Rean: You don't need to get it!

Haruna: (cuts a small piece) Here goes (eats) IT'S DELICIOUS!

Everyone except Haruna: Gross…

Tobitaka: I already called Suzume, he'll be arriving right about…

Suzume: (crashes in to the window) YO!

Gazelle: HEY YOU PAY FOR THAT!

Suzume: Who cares, you guys don't own this anyway!

Clara: True…

Tobitaka: Suzume! Time to change your hairstyle!

Suzume: Whatever… (leaves)

Toramaru: So Tobitaka-san! How do you make that meal you made me?

Tobitaka: Here (gives recipe)

Toramaru: Can I add up some ingredients to make it much better than yours?

Tobitaka: No!

Toramaru: Aww…Fine….

30 minutes later…

Toramaru: Here Minna!

Everyone: Itadakimasu! (eats)

Tobitaka: Woah! Suggoi! You cooked it much better than me!

Toramaru: Of course!

Managers: We're going to cook the best curry ever!

Everyone except the Managers: Awesome!

Another 30 minutes later…

Manager: It's finish!

Everyone: Itadakimasu again! (eats and gasp) IT'S THE BEST!

Hiroto: Let's give some to Writer-kun! (chuckles)

Midorikawa: Great Idea!

Clara: So let's get Burn-sama right now!

Maquia: Yeah! We got lots of camera ready!

Few minutes later…

Burn: Oi! Watch the thumb!

Gazelle: Burn! Are you alright? Are you hurt?

Burn: Of course I'm hurt!

Gazelle: Can we just stop this dare! He need rest!

Metron: Ooh… Gazelle is caring for Burn!

Heat: Hey! I thought you are not talking anymore!

Nepper: He has already been talking like an hour ago!

Heat: Oh…

Rean: Sorry Gazelle-sama! Like I said before..

Gazelle: But-

Burn: Don't worry Gazelle, I kinda like this dare!

Gazelle: (blushed) W-What?

Burn: Yeah! (holds Gazelle's hand)

All girls: (screaming like insane fangirls) KYA~! YAOI!

Burn: (kisses Gazelle)

Gazelle: ! (kisses back)

Kidou: Shield your eyes boys!

All boys except Burn and Gazelle: (covers eyes)

Rean: Let's count how many minutes will they break the kiss!

Clara: Yeah!

One hour later

Burn and Gazelle: (breaks kiss)

Rean: O.O That was long!

Clara: It's not normal!

Gazelle and Burn: (goes to a room)

Heat: Why are they going to the dark room? O.O

IQ: I don't know… O.O

Shindou: (opens door) Hey! We're back!

Matsukaze: What took you two so long?

Ranmaru: Sorry! But Rika-san and Touko-san are way more longer than ours!

Heat: Did anyone recorded their date?

Metron: Nope, Someone destroyed the hidden cam (sighed)

Kirino: It was Shindou's idea! He used his kenshin(the huge guy with four arms) (points at Shindou)

Shindou: Yeah… (chuckles)

Rean: He has sharp senses since he knows where's the cam!

Shindou: Actually you guys hid it in Ranmaru's food

Rean: We did?

Clara: The waiter is so gonna give me back the 50 yen!

Shindou: 50 yen? !

Clara: Yeah, he keeps raising it by 10

Sakuma: Anyway, What time is it?

Kirino: It's…uhm… (looks at his watch) 11 pm? !

Everyone except Kirino: 11 pm? !

Diam: Where are the two girls?

With Touko, Rika and the Random guys…

Random Guy: So! This I was thinking.. (continues talking)

Touko: (yawn) For an adult he SURE talks a lot…

Rika: Why are we still here? ! Darling must be missing me already!

Back with the IE Cast…

Maquia: That's it for Sweet-Cool-Twins dares!

Rean: Next we'll be doing **Ichimai**'s and **Kirino Ranmaru**'s Dares!

Shindou: Ranmaru's dares? (points at Kirino)

Rean: No! Her username is just Kirino Ranmaru!

Kirino: Wow! I have a fan!

Shindou: You already have lots of fans

Kirino: But yours are plentier!

Shindou: (sigh)

Matsukaze: Hey Captain! Ranmaru-san! Did you two kissed after the date? (looks at them suspiscious)

Shindou and Ranmaru: Nyo!

Heat: Everyone's following Gouenji!

Gouenji: Hey!

Managers: Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Matsukaze and Shindou: Hey Guys!

Midorikawa: Yo! You guys are late as usual… So, where's pinkie?

Matsukaze: He's with Minamisawa-san again! (smiles)

Shindou: AGAIN? !

Matsukaze: Yeah! You don't know about it?

Shindou: O-O-Of course I do! They're practicing right?

Matsukaze: They weren't practicing…

Shindou: W-What? ! They're not? !

Matsukaze: Yup! Minamisawa-san asked something to Ranmaru, he didn't tell me what (chuckles)

Shindou: HE ASKED SOMETHING? !

Ulvida: (clears throat) Ehem! Can we start now?

Matsukaze and Shindou: Sorry!

Hiroto: How's your day off?

Ulvida: Horrible! We did absolutely nothing! We were ordered around by Father the whole day!

Hiroto: Good thing I didn't left!

Heat: Sate! Let's begin!

Rean: Like we said, today we'll be doing **IchiMai**'s and **Kirino Ranmaru**'s dares today, but before that…

Clara: We have a guest star in today's show! Please welcome-

Kirin: (quickly opens) HEY GUYS~

Clara: Kirin-san! Didn't we rehearse this? You get in when I called your name.

Kirin: Really? Sorry! I was too excited! (chuckles)

Clara: (sighs) Alright… This is Kirin-san everyone!

Shindou: Are you a fan of Ranmaru?

Kirin: HAI~ I am also a huge fan of ShindouxRanmaru pairing~! KYAA!

Matsukaze: (nudges shindou) Looks like she wants you and Ranmaru-san to be together! CAPTAIN~ (grins)

Shindou: (blushes) S-SHUT UP MATSUKAZE!

Matsukaze: (chuckles) Too bad Shinsuke isn't here or else we'll both be laughing about this!

Shindou: THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING COACH TO GET YOUR SOCCER BALL AT YOUR HOUSE!

Matsukaze: NO! ! ! ANYONE BUT COACH, HE MIGHT NEVER GIVE IT BACK! ! NOOOOOO ! ! !

Kirin: (hits Matsukaze and Shindou with a paper fan) BE QUIET YOU TWO!

Matsukaze and Shindou: Ow! That hurts!

Rean: (sweat dropped) Anyway, let's announce the dares given by **IchiMai**;

**Mai:Hahaha! I love it!**

**Writer-sama:YEAH!XD**

**Mini-Mai:NYA!X3**

**Here's the dares! X3**

**-I dare Metron to kiss Zel!(muahahaha!)**

**-I dare Ichi-chan(Kazemaru) to slap Mamoru!XD**

**-I dare Haru-chan(Burn) and Fuu-chan(Gazelle) to have ***!**

**-I dare Ryuu-chan(Midorikawa) to kiss Hiro-chan! **

**-I dare Takuto-chan to kiss Ranmaru-chan!**

**-I dare Tenma to play soccer with Kyousuke!**

**-I dare Kyousuke to act like a baby!**

**-I dare IC to drinks Starbucks!**

**-I dare IQ to kiss his own feet!**

**-I dare Mini-Mai to go over there and act like a baby!(Mini-Mai:HEY!)**

**-I dare Mini-Burn to soccer with Mini-Gazelle **

**-I dare Mini-Hiroto to kiss Mini-Ryuuji!**

**Mai:Well...that's my dares!X3**

**Writer-sama and Mini-Mai:BYE-BYE! XD**

Metron and Zel: (pointing at each other) I AIN'T KISSING THIS GUY!

Kirin: (hits both of them with a paper fan) DO IT!

Metron and Zel: NO!

Kirin: (red vein pops) AND WHY NOT? !

Rean: They both have a huge rivalry before, they kept on arguing and arguing just to get Maquia-san theirs! (chuckles)

Kirin: (sweat dropped) R-Really?

Rean: And then Maquia-san told that she likes Zel-kun, and it broke Metron's heart…

Kirin: Who wouldn't?

Rean: So that's when Metron and Zel started hating each other, The End!

Kirin: What a horrible ending!

Rean: I know, right?

IC: But like people say "The more they fight the closer they get"!

IQ: I-IC!

IC: I didn't anything bad at all Onii-chan!

IQ: (sigh) I'll explain it to you later!

IC: Fine!

Maquia: IF YOU DON'T KISS METRON! I'LL BREAK UP WITH YOU!

Zel: W-WHAT? !

Metron: Then it's a perfect reason for me to-

Zel: (kisses Metron)

Metron: !

Zel: (quickly breaks kiss) Done!

Metron: (punches Zel on the face) YOU IDIOT! ! ! ! !

IQ: (pulls Metron) Just chill Metron!

Rean: He just did it out of love!

IQ: Rean! Don't say that when IC is here!

Rean: Gomen!

IC: (pouts)

Matsukaze: What is taking Ranmaru-san so long?

Shindou: I'll go find Ranmaru!

Matsukaze: I think we should just wait Captain!

Kirino: (opens door) Sorry I'm late again! (hiccups)

Matsukaze: What did you do with Minamisawa-san? And why are you hiccupping?

Kirino: We were just talking in a bar just near here (hiccups)

Matsukaze: Did you drink beer?

Kirino: Of course not! It all started Minamisawa almost frightened me (chuckles and hiccups)

Shindou: Did you drink water?

Kirino: Nope

Rean: Here! (gives glass of water)

Kirino: Arigatou! (drinking water)

Kirin: Finally! Everyone's here! Let's continue with the dares!

Endou: (sobbing) Kazemaru… (sniffle)

Kirin: He's still sulking?

Burn: Yup, He's been there ever since the show started.

Midorikawa: Well it's Kazemaru's turn, right?

Hiroto: Hai!

Kazemaru: Hm… Endou?

Endou: (looks at Kazemaru) Kazemaru-

Kazemaru: (slaps Endou in the face hard)

Endou: (sobbing) He really really hates me…. T^T

Hiroto: Poor guy, you should talk to him Kazemaru-kun.

Kazemaru: …. (walks out)

Hiroto: Guess that's a no…

Kirin: Who cares about him! Let's continue!

Kidou: Ouch…

Kirin: (pulls both Gazelle and Burn to a room) Now do your dare!

Keeve: You should slow down Kirin-san.

Kirin: I'm just excited to let you all show my dares! (chuckles)

Gouenji: Hope I'm not included in her dares…

Fubuki: Me too…

Kirin: Let's go to the next! Midorikawa! Hiroto!

Midorikawa: Do I really need to do this?

Kirin: Ugh… Don't tell me you two have rivalry too?

Midorikawa: No… It's not that… It's just…

Hiroto: What Midorikawa-kun?

Midorikawa: I-I don't like him.

Everyone except Midorikawa: (gasp)

Hiroto: You don't like me? D:

Midorikawa: No, It's not that I don't like you, it's just… I like Diam

Hiroto: _D-D-D-DIAM? ! ! ! !_

Diam: (blushes) M-Me?

Midorikawa: (nods)

Diam: Sorry to say Midorikawa but… uh… (places hand behind his head) I love Pandora…

Everyone except Diam and Hiroto: (gasp)

Hiroto: _YES!_

Pandora: Sorry but I hate you Diam

Everyone except Pandora and Kirin: (gasp)

Kirin: (red vein pops) STOP GASPING ALREADY!

Midorikawa: (tears forming and sniffles)

Hiroto: Midorikawa…

Crypto: Sorry but I have leave for a second… (leaves)

Midorikawa: (hugs Hiroto)

All boys except Hiroto and Midorikawa: O.O

Hiroto: (blushes) M-Midorikawa-kun?

Midorikawa: (kisses Hiroto)

Hiroto: ! (kisses back)

All boys except Hiroto and Midorikawa: SHIELD YOUR EYES (covers eyes)

All girls: KYAA! YAOI! (takes pictures)

Hiroto: (breaks kiss) Midorikawa-kun… I love you!

All boys except Hiroto and Midorikawa: COVER YOUR EARS! (covers ears)

Kirin: (sweat dropped and sigh) Boys…

Midorikawa: I… I love you too Hiroto…

All girls: KYAA! ! !

Heat: (sweat dropped and sighed) Girls…

Kirin: Well, that's finished! Time for my favourite couple's turn! KYAA!

Shindou: (blushed) I… I can't do this!

Kirino: Why not Shindou? We already kissed in our date didn't we?

Matsukaze: I KNEW IT!

Shindou: (blushed) I-It's just… I can't do it in the public!

Kirino: But we did kiss in the public in our date

Shindou: No one was there!

Kirino: Hmm.. Fine…

Shindou: Thanks Ranma-

Kirino: (kisses Shindou)

Kirin: KYAAAAAAA! (takes multi-shots)

Matsukaze: Can I have a copy too? I'll show it to everyone of the team!

Kirin: Sure!

Kirino: (breaks kiss)

Shindou: (face turning red like a tomato) W-W-W-W-Why d-d-did you d-do t-t-that?

Kirino: Well, you didn't want to, and it was a dare so…

Matsukaze: Awesome Captain! I'll show the picture to everyone even Minamisawa-san!

Shindou: (faints)

Heat: Two knock-outs already?

Aki: I'll call the ambulance!

Matsukaze: Thanks Aki-neechan!

Kirin: By the way, I have a question?

Matsukaze: What?

Kirin: Is Aki living with you?

Matsukaze: She sometimes sleep at my place.

Kirin: What does she usually do?

Matsukaze: Well cooking, doing the laundry, cleaning the front-yard, and talking to me mostly about Ichinose-san!

Ichinose: (blushes) She does?

Matsukaze: Hai!

Rika: HOW DARE SHE? ! WHO DID SHE END UP TO TEN YEARS AGO? !

Matsukaze: Of course with Ichinose-san!

Rika: WHAT! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kirin: (hits Rika with paper fan) NO SHOUTING!

Rean: She just want to continue that's all!

Matsukaze: So now I'm playing soccer with Kyousuke?

Clara: Right!

Kyousuke: (opens door) What do you guys want now?

Matsukaze: Kyousuke! Sakka Yaroze!

Kyousuke: Do you want to get beaten up again?

Matsukaze: NO! I want to play a friendly game that's all!

Kyousuke: (sigh) fine…

Few minutes later…

Matsukaze: I win! I win!

Kyousuke: Darn it!

Rean: Kyousuke-kun, It's best if you stay here!

Kyousuke: Eh? And why is that?

Rean: Maybe you might have another dare!

Kyousuke: Okay… (sits)

IC: I want starbucks! I want starbucks!

IQ: Can we skip this dare?

IC: No way onii-chan! I want starbucks! I want starbucks!

IQ: NO!

IC: I WANNA!

Kirin: Just give her a chance, why you don't want her to drink starbucks?

Heat: I'll explain… (whispers)

Kirin: (sweat dropped) Is she that wild?

Clara: Just a little sip will be fine, okay IQ?

IQ: Fine, just little!

Clara: Here IC!

IC: Yey! !

Clara: (gives IC)

IC: (small sips of Starbucks)

30 seconds later…

Kirino: (lying on the ground) O.O W-W-What just happened?

Matsukaze: I was like a tsunami hit us!

Tsunami: HEY!

IQ: Now you've seen how wild she is when she drinks coffee!

Kidou: Starbucks is coffee?

Everyone except Kidou: (gasp) You don't know Starbucks? O.O

Kidou: No…

Matsukaze: And I though Kidou-san is smart

Kidou: I AM!

Sakuma: YES HE IS! (throws red penguin plushies at Matsukaze)

Matsukaze: (gets hit by one) Ow!

Fudou: STOP DEFENDING KIDOU! IT'S MY JOB!

Sakuma: NUH-UH! IT'S MINE!

Fudou and Sakuma: GRRRR! (starts throwing penguin plushies)

Matsukaze: They really fight a lot, don't they?

Heat: Yep!

Kirin: NEXT!

IQ: Easy dare! (kisses feet)

Kirin: That was fast…

IQ: Of course!

Kirin: We're down to three more dares! Let's go!

Kirino: Who's Mini-Mai?

Ulvida: You'll see…

Mini-Mai: (jumps in from the window) YO!

Kirino: She's so… small!

Mini-Mai: I heard that!

Kirino: Sorry!

Ulvida: Time to do your dare Mini-Mai!

Mini-Mai: I hate being a baby!

Ulvida: Well that's what your normal self dared you too..

Mini-Mai: (sigh) I'll get mad at her later, (clears throat and goes near to Kirino) Kirino-oniichan! Cwan you carry mwe?

Kirino: Sure! (carries Mini-Mai)

Mini-Mai: Arigatou Kirino-oniichan! (smiles)

Kirino: Awww… Kawaii!

Shindou: (slowly opening eyes) What happened?

Mini-Mai: Shindou-oniichan! Lets pway!

Shindou: W-Who are you?

Kirino: She's Mini-Mai she's doing her dare now!

Shindou: Oh… Sorry but I can't play with you

Mini-Mai: Why? (sniffle)

Shindou: (sweat dropped) Uhm… On second thought maybe I will… (chuckles)

Mini-Mai: Yey! Cwan Ichi-oneechan pway too?

Kazemaru: WHY DOES IC AND YOU CALL ME ONEECHAN? !

IC: Because we think of you as a girl! (sticks out tongue)

Mini-Mai: Right! Right!

Shindou: Are we going to play or what?

Mini-Mai: Okway!

Few seconds later…

Mini-Mai: (cries) WAHH! !

Kirino: What happened?

Mini-Mai: Shindou-oniichan hit mwe with a soccer bwall! WAHH!

Kirino: (talks in an angry voice and crosses both arms) Shindou….

Shindou: I-it's an accident!

Mini-Mai: WAHHH! !

Kirino: (carries Mini-Mai) You fail as being a playing with kids Shindou! (walks out)

Shindou: (shock) F-FAIL? ! (froze and goes to emo corner with Endou) **(A/N: Lol xD I just watch Negima a while ago and Shindou as Makie and Kirino as Ayaka! Ahahaha!)**

Kirin: Anyway let's continue with the next dare!

Hiroto: I just called Onee-chan and she's heading right here now!

Kirin: Great!

Hitomiko: (ringing doorbell)

Kirin: (Sweat dropped) Since when there's a doorbell here? O.O

Hitomiko: Hello! I've brought the kids! Be gentle with them cause they haven't eaten lunch yet! Bye! (leaves)

Mini-Burn: HEY YOU! WHERE'S THE KITCHEN? I'M HUNGRY!

Kirin: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK WITH ME WITH THAT TONE! (hits Mini-Burn with paper fan)

Mini-Burn: (dodges) MISS ME! (sticks out tongue)

Kirin: GRRR!

Gazelle: Just Relax! And easy with that they're still kids!

Burn: HEY! TIME TO DO YOUR DARE!

Mini-Burn: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH THAT TONE!

Kirin: H-HE JUST COPIED ME! I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE SQUIRT! (tries to hit Mini-Burn multiple times)

Mini-Burn: (keeps on dodging and laughs) YOU HITT LIKE A GIRL!

Kirin: I'M A GIRL TO BEGIN WITH!

Mini-Gazelle: Let me Kirin-oneechan! (kicks a soccer ball to Mini-Burn)

Mini-Burn: (gets hit) Ow!

Gazelle: Nice Mini me!

Mini-Gazelle: (gives thumbs up)

Burn: Can you both just start the dare?

Mini-gazelle: Alright! Let's play Mini-Tulip-san!

Mini-Burn: Don't call me Mini-Tulip-san!

Mini-Gazelle: Whatever… Alright! I'll start! (passes ball to Mini-Burn)

Mini-Burn: (misses) O-OI NOT TOO FAR!

Ulvida: While their playing let's continue with the last dare!

Mini-Ryuuji: (blushes) E-Eh? Mini-Hiroto-san and me?

Hiroto: Mini-Ryuuji-kun is sooooo kawaii!

Midorikawa: (chuckles) Mini-Hiroto is kawaii too!

Mini-Hiroto: Yay! (kisses Mini-Ryuuji)

Mini-Ryuuji: (kisses back)

Diam: Wow! Aren't you girls taking picture of this?

Keeve: The memory is full T^T

Diam: Then delete some!

Keeve: Great idea! (deletes some and starts taking pictures)

Mini-Hiroto: (breaks kiss and winks) CHU~

Mini-Ryuuji: (punches Mini-Hiroto)

Everyone except Mini-Ryuuji and Mini-Hiroto: A-Are? O.O

Mini-Ryuuji: (face turns red like a tomato) H-Huh? ! S-S-Sumimasen Mini-H-Hiroto-san!

Hiroto: D-Do you really hate me Midorikawa-kun?

Midorikawa: Of course not!

Kirin: Let's call the ambulance!

Clara: I'll call, just continue the show, okay?

Kirin: Alright! So, The first batch of dares are finished! Now on to the next! These are dares given by yours truly! **Kirino Ranmaru!**;

Kirin : yay ! This is awesome ! I couldn't hold my lol's throughout the whole chapter ! XD can i be guest star ? If yes , call me by the name 'Kirin' and kirino anything ! If no, it's okay ! I'll be focusing on I.E GO!

**Dares : **

**- i dare kyousuke to kick a soccer ball at himself with his Kense Lancereto ! **

**- i dare Ranmaru to Kiss his beloved captain ~*shot***

**- i dare All the I.E GO! Cast to make shindou cry XD**

**- i dare Ranmaru to use a maid's outfit ! But the skirt has to be short ~ and let him sit down ON Shindou ~**

**- i dare all the girly looking boys to act like girly girls in-front-of their love ~ muahaha**

**- i dare Tsurugi to make Shindou jelous until he cries !**

**- and let Ranmaru comfort him ^.^b**

**Kirin : that's about all of what i got now ! And I LUV RANMARU x SHINDOU ~*slap***

Kyousuke: So, I'm first eh? How could I suppose to kick myself with a soccer ball?

Kirin: FIND A WAY!

Kyousuke: You just HAVE to make everything difficult for me, do you?

Kirin: (chuckles)

Kyousuke: Hmm… (uses Kense Lanceroto and kicks the ball at the wall and the bounces back at him) Ouch!

Matsukaze: That's gotta hurt!

Kyousuke: Obviously Idiot!

Kirin: Next! Guys! Call Kirino-san! And call someone to take Mini-Mai home!

Metron: I'll call Pinkie!

Burn: And I guess I'll call the taxi.

Few minutes later…

Kirino: It's my turn?

Metron: That's right!

Kirino: Hmmm… (looks at the dares) Another kiss?

Kirin: Yes!

Kirino: Inazuma Eleven Go just started and lots of fans already!

Kirin: Yep! Just by looking you two are already perfect for each other!

IQ: True… but too bad! Your BELOVED captain is sulking coz' you called him a failure!

Kirino: Don't worry! I'll find a way!

Shindou: R-Ranmaru…. Just called me a failure (sniffles)

Endou: Kazemaru… really really really hates me… (sniffles)

Burn: How long is Endou gonna sulk?

Heat: Until Kazemaru talks to him.

Kirino: (goes near to Shindou) Hey Shindou!

Shindou: (crying and sniffles) 

Kirino: (sits next to him) Hey… I'm sorry for calling you a failure…

Shindou: (still crying and sniffles)

Kirino: Come on! Don't cry.. (wipes tears away) I never think of you as a failure at all!

Shindou: (looks at Kirino) R-Really? (sniffles)

Kirino: Yeah! Also I have something to tell you Shindou…

Shindou: Huh? What?

Kirino: I love you Shindou!

Kirin: KYAAAA! (takes picture)

Heat: Nice! Good thing Crypto is still outside or else her allergies with affect.

Shindou: (blushes) R-Ranmaru… I l-love you too… (kisses Kirino)

Kirino: (kisses back)

Kirin: AWESOME! !

IC: While Kirin-san is taking pictures let's continue!

Heat: Huh? Oh yeah, Hey IQ?

IQ: Nani?

Heat: Why aren't you stopping IC from you know what?

IQ: I got tired already, her mind is getting dirty already! I AM A FAILURE AS A BROTHER! (sobs)

IC: Aww… My poor failing nerdy-brother… (pats IQ's shoulder)

Heat: (chuckles)

Rean: Next dare is… Oh! It's the IE Go's turn!

Other IE Go cast: (goes in) Hey Matsukaze! Kirino! Shin-… OMG! O.O

Kirino: (breaks kiss) Hey minna-san!

Minamisawa: Wow… I didn't know you two were going steady now (flips hair)

Norihito (light blue hair Forward): Congrats captain!

Shindou: (blushes) Uhh… A-A-Arigatou…

Kyousuke: We shouldn't be congratulating him

Ichino(white hair): I-IT'S KYOUSUKE!

Kyousuke: Yo! Are you here to be beaten up again with the second team?

Gouichi(black hair similar to Gouenji's hair Defender) What do you mean we shouldn't congratulate?

Kyousuke: (Whispers)

Sangoku: Yeah, I guess… Hey Shindou!

Shindou: What?

Sangoku: Do you know it's all your fault that we lost against Kyousuke's team?

Shindou: Uh.. Y-Y-Yeah but-

Minamisawa: And it's your fault that some of our teammates had left!

Shindou: Uh… I…I… (eyes watering)

Sangoku: You really failed as a captain!

Shindou: F-F-Failed? (tears forming)

Kirino: Hey guys! You have said too much!

Sangoku: Sorry Captain…

Shindou: No… I should say sorry (sniffles)… I'm not worth to become a captain to you all… (sniffles) And that's why we lost to them…

Minamisawa: Mo… Stop crying… It's not actually your fault, we were just not strong enough… (flips again)

Shindou: Thanks.. (wipes tears)

Heat: That's his second time crying!_ Is he really that of a cry baby?_

Kirin: Kirino-san! You can comfort him by doing the next dare!

Kirino: (blushes) B-But it's embarrassing wearing skirt!

Kirin: Just do it! (shoves short skirt to Kirino)

Few seconds later…

Kirino: This is too short!

Minamisawa and Gouenji: (looks away)

All boys except Minamisawa, Gouenji and Shindou: (nosebleed)

Shindou: (blushed) R-Ranmaru…

Kirino: (blushes and sits on Shindou) So… Are you alright now?

Shindou: (face turns completely red) Y-Y-Y-Yeah…

Kirin: KAWAII~ (takes picture) Next!

Boys looking like girls: Do we have to?

Kirin: Yep!

Kirino: Even me?

Kirin: Yep!

Kirino: Awww… (stands up)

Kazemaru: Who'll I'll be acting girly in front to?

Kirin: Endou of course!

Kazemaru: (took a glimpse at Endou and quickly looks away) NO WAY!

Kirin: Please!

Kazemaru: NO!

Kirin: COME ON!

Kazemaru: NO!

Kirin: NO!

Kazemaru: YES!...E-Eh? O.O

Kirin: I win!

Kazemaru: Darn it!

Kirino: Hey Shindou! Don't you think this skirt is cute on me? (winks)

Shindou: E…to… Y-Y-Yeah…

Kazemaru: Hey Endou…

Endou: (sniffles) What?

Kazemaru: Do you think I should let my hair down or just keep it this way?

Endou: (stops sulking) If will you forgive me?

Kazemaru: Fine! But we're just friends!

Endou: (hugs Kazemaru) THANK YOU! … And I think you're much cuter when your hair is down!

Kazemaru: (blushes) O-Okay…

Midorikawa: Hiroto! Do you think the white dress is cute on me?

Hiroto: (blushes) Uh… A-Absolutely (chuckles)

Midorikawa: You think so?

Hiroto: Yup!

Fubuki: Gouenji-kun! Do you think I look much better in girls clothes?

Gouenji: E-EH? ! (blushes)

Fubuki: So? (smiles)

Gouenji: Uh… E-Eto… Y-Yeah, I guess…

Kirin: Alright! Next!

Kyousuke: Easy! (evil grin) Hey Kirino! Who is cooler me or Captain?

Kirino: Uhh… eto…

Kyousuke: Don't you think it's me, since… I'm not a cry baby like him?

Shindou: W-What? !

Kirino: Well, I guess so…

Kyousuke: I heard that you like cool people, right?

Kirino: Yeah…

Shindou: _H-H-He does? ! _(eyes watering again)

Kyousuke: So just leave that guy and go out with me!

Kirino: E-E-Eh?

Shindou: S-STOP IT! !

Kyousuke: (looks at Shindou) Hmm?

Shindou: (runs out while tears falling down)

Kirino: (sigh) Not again… Wait Shindou! (runs after him)

Kirin: Let's check them out! I wanna take a picture!

Heat: (chuckles) Okay, but somebody should stay here.

Metron: The Epsilon and Gemini Storm will stay here!

Heat: okay!

IE Cast: (leaves except Gemini Storm and Epsilon)

With Kirino and Shindou…

Kirino: Hey… You alright?

Shindou: (sniffles)

Kirino: Don't listen to what he says Shindou… You're not a cry baby, you're a brave person! You're just stressed because you had a lot of work.

Shindou: Thank you Ranmaru…

Kirino: And, I also think you are cool too! (smiles and kisses forehead)

Shindou: (soft smile)

Kirin: (takes picture)

At the show…

Midorikawa: I guess it's finish already! Thanks for reading everybody! Please send up some dares!

Metron: Bye!


	6. Chapter 4

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Matsukaze: Ne Endou-kantoku! Let's play soccer!

Endou: Sorry! I'm too old for that!

Matsukaze: Eh? O.O But you're at the same age as me!

Endou: Yeah, that's true…

Matsukaze: So will you play with me?

Endou: No

Matsukaze: You're so bad! T^T

Endou: I only play soccer with Kazemaru!

Matsukaze: But he still doesn't like you!

Endou: Yes he does!

Matsukaze: No he doesn't!

Endou: Yes he does!

Matsukaze: No he doesn't!

Gazelle: (punches both in the head) WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!

Matsukaze: Ow! T^T

Endou: (laughs) WHAT A CRY BABY!

Heat: Isn't that supposed to be Shindou who is the cry baby?

Shindou: Hurtful!

Heat: (chuckles)

Kirino: Do you want an ice pack Matsukaze?

Matsukaze: Thanks Ranmaru-san!

Kirino: (smiles and goes to the kitchen)

Clara: Glad that Endou is happy again!

Metron: I prefer the sulking Endou!

Clara: You're so bad! (hits Metron in the head)

Metron: Stop that weakling!

Clara: (froze) W-W-WEAKLING? ! (goes to emo corner)

Zel: No wonder Maquia chose me because you are horrible with girls!

Metron: (red vein pops) SHUT UP!

Kirino: (goes out of kitchen) Hey Matsukaze! Here's the ice pack! (gives ice pack)

Matsukaze: Thanks Ranmaru-san!

Rean: Well since Clara is going emo over there, Keeve-san can you do the honours of announcing the dares?

Keeve: OKAY! SO THESE ARE DARES FROM **Sweet-Cool-Twins**!

IE Casts: AGAIN? !

Heat: That's three-in-a-row already!

Burn: RUN FOR OUR LIVES!

Droll: Or you mean "Run for YOUR(points at Gazelle and Burn) lives"

Gouenji: You're right, since these dares are coming from a GazellexBurn fan

Keeve: Ehem! Anyway, Here are the dares;

**alright! Time for me to post somemore dares!**

**- I dare kogure to prank the kappas!**

**- I dare shindou to use his uhm...the huge human like thingy and start an orchestra with it.**

**- I dare Ranmaru to wear a bunny custume and bounce around the whole entire place please.**

**-I know shindou must hate minamisawa, let him hit minamisawa using a slipper!**

**- I dare kazemaru to ballet dance in front of endou.**

**- I dare hitomiko to wear the most sexiest dress and flirt with a random person.**

**- I dare IC to seriously marry the random guy, and divorce right after it.**

**- thank you IQ, this time I dare you to do anything you want for the whole day.**

**- thanks for the comment handa, hiroto dance to ryuusei boy!**

**- My dare was not done for kabeyama, he did not finish doing an infine number of pushups. Do it again till you finish it!**

**- since I'm a greally good person, nah I don't think so. I would like atsuya to have a human body.**

**- A welcome gift for atsuya, fubuki to kiss him on the cheek.**

**- another welcome girt, get hugged by fubuki**

**- No more welcome gifts, let sakuma throw a penguin plushie at fudou and no penguin fight!**

**- I dare kidou to force fudou to change his hairstyle.**

**- oh wait! i forgot, how did fudou got a tatoo on his head?**

**- A truth finally, now lets get to burn-sama and gazelle-sama's dare. I dare them to get married! Please sent the photos to me. Including the cake! oh, and a copy of the wedding album! and the wedding dress to me too! just give everything to me. The chair gazelle-sama and burn-sama sat on, the fork and spoons they used everything!**

Matsukaze: You hate Minamisawa-san?

Shindou: No... okay maybe…

Matsukaze: Is it because Ranmaru-san is always hanging out with him?

Shindou: (blushes and looks away) N-No! I-I just hate people who are overly calm!

Matsukaze: (looks at Shindou suspicious) Oh really?

Shindou: (takes out phone)

Matsukaze: Okay! Sorry! Sorry! Just please don't call Kudou-kantoku! ! ! ! ! ! T^T

Ulvida: STOP WITH YOUR COMEDIC ACT AND START WITH THE FIRST DARE!

IE Casts except Ulvida: (sweat dropped) Scary…

Matsukaze: (tilts head) This is a comedy?

Kogure: WHY DO I HAVE TO PRANK THOSE KAPPAS? THERE CREEPY ESPECIALLY WITH THEIR DANCE!

Zel: DO IT OR YOU'LL BE SWIMMING WITH THE FISHES!

Kogure: Argh! You found out my weakness!

Zel: That's your weakness?

Kogure: (sweat dropped) Uhh… No! It's not!

Zel: (looks at Kogure suspicious) But you said it out loud!

Kogure: I did not!

Zel: Yes you did!

Kogure: Can we just get this over with!

Zel: Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

Kogure: (sigh) _That was close…._

Few minutes later…

Kogure: Hey Kappas!

Kappa: It's the elf!

Kogure: (red vein pops) HEY! (clears throat) anyway, Here! (gives cucumber)

Kappa: (takes cucumber) Thank you! And here! (gives cucumber)

Kogure: Thanks! (eats cucumber) WAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! SOOOO SPICYYYY! ! ! (runs around)

Kappa: (dances) Sui Sui Sui Sui~ (eats cucumber) YUMMY! BYE! (leaves)

Matsukaze: (laughs) KOGURE'S PRANK FAILED! ! ! ! ! (continues laughing)

IC: Let's go to the next dare!

Shindou: I forgot how to call out my keshin(avatar).

Everyone except Shindou: YOU FORGOT? ! O.O

Burn: Only a failure forgets how to call out their keshin!

Everyone except Burn and Shindou: (gasp)

Shindou: (froze) F-F-F-FAILURE? ! (goes to emo corner and sulking)

Kirino: Here we go again… (sigh)

Gazelle: That was rude Burn!

Burn: But he IS a failure!

Heat: That guy has some failure issues, don't ya think?

Nepper: Yep!

Shindou: (sobbing) I'm a failure… (sniffles)

Kirino: Hey, I told you, you aren't a failure…

Shindou: Yes I am! (sniffles)

Kirino: Mo...Shindou, you just got to call out your keshin, it's normal for people to forget…

Shindou: I-It is? (sniffles)

Kirino: Of course (hugs Shindou)

Shindou: (hugs back)

All girls: YAOIIII! ! ! ! !

Matsukaze: (takes picture) I'm definitely showing this to everyone in Raimon!

Kirino: So how about try calling out your keshin?

Shindou: O-O-Okay… (stands up)

Kirino: You can do it!

Shindou: Thanks… Okay! (deep breath) Let's go-

Shindou's keshin: Yo!

Shindou: GAHHH ! ! ! (faints)

IE Cast except Shindou: O.O

Heat: (sweat dropped) His keshin just showed up out of the blue!

Matsukaze: SINCE WHEN KESHINS TALK? ! O.O

Kirino: Oi Shindou! Wake up!

Shindou: (slowly opens eyes) Huh?

Heat: Hmm… How many times did he cried, faint, and goes emo?

Metron: Dunno, I lost count.

Ulvida: ANYWAY DO YOUR DARE SHINDOU!

Shindou: Uh… Hai! (clears throat) Okay, ready…uh…Keshin?

Shindou's keshin: (nods)

Shindou: Alright! Ready… 1..2..3..Go!

Few seconds later…

Shindou: (goes emo corner) I fail at doing orchestra… (sniffles) T^T

Kirino: You don't fail at orchestra, you did was...uh… unusual?

Shindou: (sniffles) Just admit that you think I'm a failure… (sniffles)

Kirino: Mo… But I'm telling the truth

Tachimukai: Wow, Shindou is really taking the failure thing seriously…

Endou: I counted his sulking about failure and it has already been 4 times he sulked about it!

IE Casts except Endou, Shindou and Kirino: Four times? ! O.O

Gazelle: CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT SHINDOU'S FAILURES AND CONTINUE? !

Toramaru: Wow, Gazelle-san sure is loud.

Gouenji: Yeah..

Ulvida: (pulls Kirino) It's your turn pinkie!

Kirino: Hey! Why are you calling me pinkie? !

Ulvida: Cause your hair is pink…DUH!

Kirino: I hate people calling me Pinkie!

Ulvida: Who cares! Just put on the bunny costume! (shoves bunny costume)

Kirino: Hey… This doesn't look like an actual bunny costume! It looks like a bunny costume that girls wear in the casinos!

Ulvida: JUST PUT ON IT!

Kirino: Eek! Alright!

Few second later…

Kirino: First the short skirt now this!

All boys except Kirino: (nosebleed)

IQ: O.O (covers IC's eyes)

Diam: Now go bounce around!

Kirino: WHAT! I'M NOT DOING IT!

Diam: DO IT!

Kirino: THIS IS GOING TO BE EMBARASSING! T^T (bouncing around)

Kidou: (covers eyes with his cape)

Endou: (takes picture) _I'm so going to post this on facebook! _Ushishishi~

Kogure: HEY!

Endou: Why are you here? ! Why don't you just get your revenge against those Kappas!

Kogure: Hmmm…. Good idea… Ushishishi~

Few minutes later…

Kirino: (goes emo corner) That was soooooo embarrassing… (sniffles)

Rean: OKAY NEXT!

Minamisawa: (opens door) Yo… I got a call from Matsukaze (flips hair) So what do you guys want?

Fuyuka: Here.. (gives slippers to Shindou)

Shindou: Minamisawa-san! ! ! (throws slippers at Minamisawa)

Minamisawa: (dodges) Shindou, it's not cool to hit slippers with upperclassmen you know that?

Shindou: So, you mean I'm not cool?

Minamisawa: Ye-

Matsukaze: (covers Minamisawa's mouth) He says that your cool! It's just hitting someone with a slipper could ruin your coolness! (chuckles and removes hand at his mouth)

Minamisawa: Matsukaze, don't tell me you didn't wash your hands?

Matsukaze: Uh… (whistles)

Minamisawa: That's so uncool!

Matsukaze: I'm uncool? !

Minamisawa: Yes!

Matsukaze: (froze) NO WAY! ! ! (goes emo corner)

Metron: So, it's Clara, Kirino and Matsukaze in the emo corner, who's next?

Shindou: (goes emo corner) That'd be me…

Metron: (sweat dropped) W-What just happened?

Rean: Minamisawa, just wrote "Shindou's a failure" in a huge notebook (chuckles)

Minamisawa: (flips hair) Ja, I'll be leaving now… (leaves)

Toramaru: Minamisawa is sooo cool!

Tobitaka: But I'm much cooler than him.

Toramaru: Uhh… Y-Yeah

Pandora: I guess Shindou wouldn't continue since he's sulking… Let's get on with the next!

Kazemaru: I WON'T DANCE BALLET!

Pandora: DO IT!

Kazemaru: NO!

Gouenji: Just do it Kazemaru, or else I'll tell Miyasaka that you changed the doll he gave you into an Endou doll.

Kazemaru: (blushes) H-How did you know? !

Endou: KAZEMARU STILL LIKES ME!

Kazemaru: I changed it when we started dating but then we broke up I burned it!

Endou: Y-YOU BURNED IT!

Kazemaru: Yep!

Gouenji: That was harsh.

Kazemaru: I know right?

Gouenji: Anyway do it!

Kazemaru: (sighs) Fine! (dances ballet in front of Endou)

Rean: Woah! He's better than me!

Hiroto: It's because he has ballet class every Saturday!

Rean: (sweat dropped)B-Ballet class?

Metron: Well, that's gayish of him.

Kazemaru: (goes to emo corner) That's so mean! T^T (sniflles)

Diam: There goes another one..

Keeve: (sweat dropped) Sooo… Who's going to call Hitomiko-san?

Hiroto: Me! Me! Me!

Keeve: You're acting like a kid Hiroto

Hiroto: A-A-A-A-A-A-A KIDDDDDDDDD? ! (goes emo)

Metron: Wow, another one.

Rean: (Sigh) I'll call Hitomiko-san! (dials phone)

Few minutes later…

Hitomiko: (opens door) Hey!

Everyone except people going emo: Hey Hitomiko-sa- OMG! ! ! !

Hitomiko: What?

All boys: (nosebleed)

IQ: (pulls Kidou's cape and covers it to IC) SHIELD YOUR EYES IC!

Kidou: HEY!

Keeve: H-H-Hitomiko-san… W-Why are you wearing something sooooo…revealing?

Hitomiko: Ohh… Rean told me.

Rean: (chuckles) I told her to bring her sexiest dress not wear it already.

Hitomiko: You did?

Rean: Yes I did!

Ulvida: At least we're not wasting time, so Hitomiko-san, your dared to flirt with a random guy while wearing that.

Hitomiko: Alright!

Maquia: (looks around) Hey! How about you flirt with that guy! (points)

Tsunami: That's not a guy that's a girl!

Maquia: Oopsie! (looks around again) Hey about that! (points)

Tachimukai: That's Furukabu-san!

Maquia: O.O Maquia need to get her eyes checked

IQ: Seriously

Midorikawa: How about him! (points)

Hitomiko: Alright! (goes near to the guy) Hey there…

Random guy: (turns around) Do I know yo- O.O

Hitomiko: I was wondering if we could talk about ourselves just you and me in a-

Random Guy: Sorry, but I don't like hanging out with old ladies wearing revealing clothes. (leaves)

Hitomiko: O-O-O-OLD? ! (goes emo corner)

Endou: Wow, so many going emo so little time.

Tachimukai: (nods)

Rean: Next Dare!

IC: I heard that the Random guy is married two days ago.

IQ: Really? ! YES!

Rean: But you still have to do you dare!

IC: Okay!

IQ: NOOOO! ! !

Metron: (ties IQ to a chair)

IQ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !

Midorikawa: I'll be the priest!

Random Guy: (opens door) I'm back!

IC: Hello Random Guy!

Random Guy: Hello Honey! ! !

Crypto: ACHOOOOOOOOO ! !

Metron: Bless you.

Crypto: Thanks… (leaves)

Midorikawa: Let's get this over with!

Droll: Here's the wedding dress (shoves dress to IC)

IC: Not this dress again! It's sooooo itchy!

Droll: JUST WEAR IT!

IC: (sigh) Alright

Few minutes later(wedding already started) **(A/N: Sorry! I just got tired)**

Midorikawa: Do you Frankenstein take IC as your lawfully wedded wife?

Random Guy: STOP CALLING ME FRANKENSTEIN! (clears throat) I do!

Midorikawa: And do you IC take quick-tempered Frankenstein as you lawfully wedded husband?

IC: I do!

Midorikawa: Now you may-

IQ: (glares at Midorikawa)

Midorikawa: Uhh… I-I-I mean, you may hug the bride! Yeah! That's right!

IC and Random guy: (hugs)

IC: Now! Time to divorce! Gimme the paper!

Midorikawa: Here! (gives paper)

Random Guy: (signs paper) Bye! (leaves)

IC: (signs) DONE!

Midorikawa: So who's up?

Rean: (points at Hiroto)

Midorikawa: (sigh) STAND UP HIROTO!

Hiroto: (quickly stands up) H-H-H-HAI!

Midorikawa: DO YOUR DARE!

Hiroto: Awesome! My favourite song! (plays ryuusei boy and dances)

Diam: _Wow, He's not sulking anymore…_

Keeve: HE LOOKS HILARIOUS! (laughs and takes picture)

Few minutes later…

Hiroto: (stops dancing) FINISH!

Everyone except Hiroto: (claps hands) BRAVO! THAT WAS GREAT! _That was horrible…_

Endou: NOW! It's Kabeyama's turn!

Kabeyama: I can't do it! T^T

Endou: Come on! If you do it, Aki will take you to that favourite restaurant and treat you!

Aki: WHAT!

Kabeyama: Alright! (starts doing push-ups)

Handa: Great! Now next!

Fubuki: I'll go to his grave now! (leaves)

Few minutes later…

Fubuki: (opens door) I'm back!

Metron: That was quick

Fubuki: The grave is really not far from here!

Atsuya: I HAVE LIVED! WOHOOO! ! ! !

Fubuki: Welcome back Atsuya! (kisses Atsuya on the cheek)

Atsuya: (blushes and holds cheek) W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

Fubuki: (hugs Atsuya)

Atsuya: (face turning red like a tomato) S-S-SHIROU!

Gouenji: _I'm gonna get that guy back in the grave! ! ! !_

All girls: YAOIIIII~! KYAAAAA! (takes pictures)

Diam: Two dares are finish! Now on with the next!

Sakuma: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (throws Fudou red penguin plushies)

Fudou: (gets hit hundred times) SAKUMA! ! ! ! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

Kidou: Ne Fudou!

Fudou: What is it Kidou~?

Kidou: Can you do me a favour and change your hairstyle?

Fudou: Of course! Be right back! (leaves)

30 minutes later…

Fudou: I'm back!

Kidou: Welcome ba- WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR? ! O.O

Sakuma: HE'S BALD! ! ! ! ! (laughs insanely)

Fudou: SHUT UP! ONE EYE!

Ulvida: YOU TWO SHUT UP!

Rean: Next!

Midorikawa: Now for the truth, How did you have a tattoo on your head Fudou?

Fudou: I told the doctor to put me one, just so that I'll become a gangster and show the people that I'm a bad boy!

Kidou: You're trying to be a bad boy?

Fudou: YESSSSS!

Kidou: I hate bad boys!

Fudou: (Froze) YOU HATE BAD BOYS! (goes to emo corner)

Sakuma: YESSSSSSSSSSS!

Handa: It's now the main event! Here Gazelle (shoves wedding dress)

Gazelle: (blushes)

Burn: Awesome! (goes to the changing room)

Gazelle: (blushes) Y-YOU'RE ALRIGHT WITH THAT? !

Burn: Of course!

Few minutes later…

IC: Let the wedding begin!

IQ: (sigh) I don't know what to do with you…

Diam: Can I be the next priest?

Rean: SURE!

(wedding starts)

Diam: Do you Tulip-san take Gazelle to be your lawfully wedded wi- I mean husband?

Burn: I do!

Diam: Do you Gazelle take Tulip-san to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Gazelle: (blushes) I do…

All girls: KYAAA~!

All boys except Gazelle and Burn: SHHH!

Diam: Okay, now you may kiss the br- err…. Groom? ?

Burn: (kisses Gazelle)

Gazelle: (kisses back)

Rean: OKAY! TIME TO EAT!

Endou: Alright!

Everyone: Itadakimasu!

(after eating)

Toramaru: That was delicious!

Gouenji: Yeah!

Atsuya: FINALLY I GOT TO TASTE FOOD! ! IT'S GOOD TO BE ALIVE! ! !

Rean: (sweat dropped) Well, time to deliver the cake, the pictures and everything to Writer-kun!

Keeve: Okay, That's it for today's show!

Ulvida: See ya'!

Minamisawa: Ne minna…

Everyone except Minamisawa: How did you get here?

Minamisawa: I just noticed something.

Everyone except Minamisawa: What?

Minamisawa: You guys are sooo uncool! (flips hair) That's all! Ja ne! (leaves)

Everyone: WE'RE UNCOOL? ! (goes emo corner)


	7. Chapter 5

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Rean: HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK!

Metron: Well not all is back… Half are still sulking over there (points at the emo corner)

Rean: (sweat dropped) Yeah… So how may are not sulking?

Metron: Well… Only ten

Rean: But we'll get there spirits up soon!

Metron: Yeah, Soon… (sighs)

Rean: (chuckles)

IC: (opens door) I HAVE NEWS EVERYBODY!

IQ: What's up IC?

IC: It's Mika-san**(A/N: THAT'S ME! xD)**! She's coming here!

The ten IE Casts except IC: O.O

IE Cast who are in the emo corner: (turns around) Eh? O.O

Everyone except Kirino: (hears step foots) EEEK!

Kirino: What's so bad about her?

Heat: You'll see….

Mika: (kicks door) I'M HERE!

Clara: M-MIKA-SAN! WHY DID YOU KICK THE DOOR? !

Mika: The door was lock

Clara: Ohhh…

Mika: HEY! I'VE BROUGHT OUR GUEST STAR FOR TODAY!

Rean: Really?

Nisha: HELLO~!

Handa: Hello Nisha!

Mika: SO… (saw other Casts sulking) WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING SULKING OVER THERE? !

IE Casts who're going emo: MEEP! (quickly stands up) S-SUMIMASEN!

Mika: GOOD!

Nisha: Wow… O.O

Mika: OKAY, LET'S START THE SHOW! NISHA-SAN, TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE DARES!

Nisha: ALRIGHT! HERE Are DARES FROM ME! **Nisha94**;

**batch of dares from me :D**

**- i dare Diam to kiss Midorikawa on the cheek**

**- then, Hiroto punish Diam as you like!**

**- i dare Kazemaru and Kirino to exchange clothes**

**- i dare Ichinose to kiss Aki**

**- i dare Kazemaru to kiss Endou (get a room, guys! XD)**

**- i dare Kirino to say who's the person he likes (Kirino: but you already know don't you?)(i just wanna hear that! XD)**

**- i dare Shindou to wear a maid outfit and then go on a date with Kirino (I SO LOVE THIS PAIRING)**

**- i dare Tenma to kiss Kyousuke on the cheek**

**- i dare IQ and IC to sing a Kagamine Twins' song**

**okaaaaayyyy finished! XDDDD**

Diam: WHY REIZE? ! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU GUYS I LOVE PANDORA!

Pandora: And last time I told you I hate you!

Diam: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!

Metron: Chill! It's just a kiss in the cheeks!

Diam: BUT IT'S STILL A KISS!

Nisha: Uh, Diam?

Diam: Nani? (looks at Mika)

Mika: (death glares)

Diam: EEK! ! _It's worse than Crypto's glare! _FINE I'LL DO IT!

Hiroto: _! ! ! ! !_

Midorikawa: _Hmm… Do I still like Diam? Hmm…_

Diam: (kisses Midorikawa in the cheeks)

Midorikawa: _Nah… I don't think so…_

Heat: I didn't think that Reize would not react (chuckles) Didn't he said that he likes Diam?

Nepper: Really? I forgot.

Heat: (sighs)

Desarm: It seems that Reize's love for Diam has disappeared!

IQ: DESARM! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CAME BACK?

Desarm: I was here all the time!

IQ: REALLY? ! O.O

Desarm: HOW DARE YOU TO NOT NOTICE MY PRESENCE!

IQ: (sweat dropped)

IC: Desarm-sama! Welcome back! Since when did you arrive?

Desarm: O.O (trips anime style)

Mika: COME ON! LET'S GO TO THE NEXT DARE!

Heat: Which is?

Mika: Uh… Nisha-san!

Nisha: Hiroto's time to punish Diam!

Hiroto: BWAHAHAHA! ! ! !

Diam: C-C-Chotto! I didn't even want to kiss Reize!

Hiroto: STILL! I'LL TEAR YOU APART! ! !

Diam: AHHHHH! ! ! (runs away)

Hiroto: COME BACK HERE YOU TWERP! (chases after Diam)

Reize: _Okay, That's official! I hate Diam! _(nods)

Gazelle: What are you nodding about?

Reize: (ignores)

Gazelle: (sweat dropped)

Nisha: GO BEAT HIM TO A PULP HIROTO!

Droll: Wow!

Pandora: YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT GRAN-SAMA!

Droll: (sweat dropped) You really hate Diam, don't you?

Pandora: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? !

Droll: Please don't shout!

Mika: NEXT!

Nisha: Kazemaru! Kirino! Time to exchange clothes!

Kazemaru: Okay…

Kirino: I don't wanna!

Burn: Just do it pinkie!

Kirino: HEY! (throws purple penguin plushie at Burn)

Fudou: NOT AGAIN!

Burn: (gets hit) OW!

Few seconds later…

Kazemaru: Wow, Your clothes fit perfectly on me!

Kirino: But what about yours? ! It's too big for me! (pants nearly falling down)

All boys except Kirino, Kazemaru and Shindou: (nosebleed)

Shindou: (blushes and looks away)

Matsukaze: Captain is blushing again!

Shindou: SHUT UP WILL YOU! ! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THAT YOU WON THE ENTRANCE TEST OR YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!

Matsukaze: (sniffles) That's soooo hurtful… (sniffles)

Kirino: (pulls pants back up) Can I change back my clothes?

Nisha: Okay!

Kazemaru: NO WAY!

Kirino: Why not Kazemaru-san? !

Kazemaru: I love your clothes!

Kirino: PLEASE! ! ! I want to wear my clothes back! ! ! !

Kazemaru: Find some other clothes to wear!

Kirino: (sniffles) Kazemaru-san is soo bad! T^T

Shindou: (blushes) Uhh… I-I'll let you borrow my spare clothes R-Ranmaru…

Kirino: Really?

Shindou: (nods)

Kirino: (hugs Shindou) Thank you sooo much Shindou!

Shindou: (blushes) N-No problem… _He's hugging me! ! O/ /O_

Mika: ! (takes multi-shots) I SOOOOO LIVE THIS PAIRING! ! !

Nisha: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! ME TOO! (takes multi-shots)

Rean: We got two ShindouxRanmaru fans here! (chuckles)

Matsukaze: (claps hands)

Endou: Let's go on with the next!

Nisha: (stops taking picture) Oh yeah, Right! Ichinose! Kiss Aki!

Ichinose: (kisses Aki in the lips)

Aki: (kisses back)

Endou: Wow… That was quick! O.O

Matsukaze: It's because they already confessed each other when they were talking on the phone!

Aki and Ichinose: (breaks kiss)

Handa: How'd you know?

Matsukaze: I listened to almost every conversation they had!

Aki: (blushes) R-Really? !

Matsukaze: (chuckles)

Mika: And before I thought that Aki will end up with Endou!

Natsumi: So did I…

Mika: At least now you have a chance Natsumi!

Natsumi: (blushes) Oh, Shut up!

Nisha: NEXT IS KAZEMARU AND ENDOU'S TURN!

Kazemaru: I said I only like him as a friend!

Nisha: Just kiss him!

Kazemaru: I-I don't want t-

Endou: (kisses Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: Mmph!

Nisha: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (takes pictures)

Rean: I think the two couple should get some privacy!

Burn: (pushes Kazemaru and Endou into a room) Done!

Mika: NOW KIRINO! TELL US WHO DO YOU LOVE!

Kirino: You guys know already!

Nisha: We just wanna hear you say it!

Kirino: Alright. I love my beloved captain Shindou!

Shindou: (face turning red like a tomato) I love you too Ranmaru! (kisses Kirino in the lips)

Kirino: (kisses back)

Mika: ! (takes multi-shots)

Clara: Those two need privacy too!

Burn: Let them do their business in the kitchen!

Gazelle: Why does it have to be in the kitchen?

Burn: Coz' that's the only room we have left.

Gazelle: (sighs) Fine

Burn: And didn't we-

Gazelle: Shut your mouth tulip-boy!

Burn: Okay…

Kirino and Shindou: (goes to the kitchen)

Matsukaze: I'm the only IE Go Cast left!

Metron: You've been always the only one left!

Matsukaze: I'll call Shinsuke and Minamisawa-san, and also Ichino-san too!

Mika: What about Tsurugi?

Matsukaze: He's bad to me, so I don't wanna call him! (starts calling Shinsuke, Minamisawa and Ichino)

Mika: Okay, Let's continue!

Nisha: WAIT! We can't do the next dare because you know…

Mika: Oh yeah! Well then let's just skip to the next but we'll still do it!

Minamisawa: (opens door) Hey Matsukaze.

Matsukaze: Hello Minamisawa-san!

Ichino: Why did you call us?

Matsukaze: Because I'm the only one here that is an IE GO cast T^T

Ichino: Ohh… By the way Shinsuke can't come here.

Matsukaze: Why not?

Ichino: Because your ugly dog is chasing after him.

Minamisawa: Not just ugly, uncool to (flips hair)

Matsukaze: You're insulting my dog! T^T

Mika: ANYWAY…. IQ! IC! SING A KAGAMINE TWINS SONG!

IQ: Who are the Kagamine Twins?

Burn: You are soo ignorant about songs don't you know that?

IQ: (froze) YOUR RIGHT! I'M SOOO IGNORANT!

IC: (sigh and pats IQ in the shoulders) Oh my poor-nerdy-ignorant-failing brother..

Mika: CAN YOU TWO CUT THE DRAMA AND START SINGING?

IQ and IC: OKAY!

IC: Here's the lyrics Onii-chan! (gives lyrics)

IQ: Hmm? Romeo and Cinderella?

IC: Yep!

IQ: Okay… (deep breath)

IC and IQ: (starts singing)

Gazelle: IC sings great

Droll: So does IQ, I didn't even know he could sing!

Clara: (takes video cam and records)

Few minutes later…

IC and IQ: (stops singing) Finish!

Everyone except IC and IQ: (claps hands)

Mika: Now, where is Shindou and Kirino?

Gazelle: Still in the kitchen, doing something serious.

Matsukaze: Yay I'm going to be an uncle now!

Everyone except Matsukaze: Why would you say that? O.O

IQ: (covers IC's ears)

Matsukaze: You know what I'm saying!

Minamisawa: It's still too early for that Matsukaze.

Ichino: Yeah, For once I agree with you Minamisawa-san.

Minamisawa: (flips hair) So you don't agree to what I've been saying all these years, eh?

Ichino: Uhh.. You can say that…

Minamisawa: (sighs and flips hair again) I'll be angry about that later… Right now, there is one dare that you guys skipped.

Mika: We did?

Nisha: (checks dares) Oh yeah! Matsukaze! You have a dare!

Matsukaze: NOOOO! I thought you didn't notice!

Minamisawa: You think we're dumb like you?

Matsukaze: You're always hurtful to me Minamisawa!

Minamisawa: That's who I am.

Tsurugi: (opens door) Why am I always coming back here?

Matsukaze: (blushes) Y-You're here!

Minamisawa: I made an early phone call if you don't mind…

Matsukaze: I should never call you ever again Minamisawa-san!

Minamisawa: That's fine by me (flips hair)

Matsukaze: (blushes) Tsurgi! Sorry if what am I going to do will make you mad! (kisses Tsurugi in the cheeks)

Tsurugi: (blushes)

Nisha: (takes pictures) I'll definitely post this on facebook!

Matsukaze: NOO! T^T

Mika: Now for the final dare! WHERE THE HELL IS SHINDOU AND KIRINO? !

Metron: I'll get them!

Few minutes later…

Metron: I'm back!

Mika: What took you so long? ! And where's Shindou and Kirino? !

Metron: They're in the changing room.

Rean: Why both? Isn't only Shindou who's changing into a maid outfit?

Metron: Well…. It's… a long story..

Everyone except Metron: Did those two just.. O.O

Metron: Yep!

Matsukaze: Told you guys I'm going to be an uncle!

Minamisawa: Quit dreaming.

Ichino: To be an Uncle is a big for someone like you.

Kirino: We're back!

Burn: How was your-

Gazelle: (covers Burn's mouth) So where's Shindou?

Kirino: He's almost finish!

Shindou: (goes out of the changing room) WHY OF ALL CLOTHES IT HAS TO BE A MAID OUTFIT? !

Mika and Nisha: KYYAAAAAAAAA! SO KAWAII! ! ! ! (takes multi-shots)

Shindou: (blushes) No taking pictures!

Minamisawa: You look cute Captain.

Shindou: S-SHUT UP!

Ichino: The only problem there is the back is sooooo…what do you call it?

Minamisawa: To much exposure at the back?

Ichino: Yeah!

Shindou: (turns his head looking at his back) WHAT!

All boys except Shindou and Kirino: (nosebleed) Didn't see that one coming…

Kirino: I think he's sooo cute! Come on let's go on our second or third date?

Shindou: Who cares right now, just hurry so that I could take this off! (pulls Kirino)

Kirino: Alright!

Nisha: Well that finishes my dares!

Mika: Well then, That's it for today! Please review! And send us some dares! Thanks you very much for reading this!

IE Casts: BYE!


	8. Chapter 6

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Matsukaze: (opens door) Hey...Guys? (looks around) Nobody's here…hmmm… I'll call Captain! (dials phone)

(ringing)

(ringing)

_Shindou's voice message: Hey it's Shindou, I'm busy at the moment so please just leave a message, but if this is Matsukaze…. DON'T CALL AGAIN! Thanks! (beeping)_

Matsukaze: (hangs up phone) Wow, Shindou's phone hates me… O.O

(creeking sounds)

Matsukaze: WAHHHHHHH! ! G-G-GHOST! ! ! ! ( hides under the table and shivers) WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS? ! (takes deep breath) Stay come Tenma, there no ghost here!

?: Or maybe…

Matsukaze: ! ! ! ! ! (faints)

Mika: (laughs) Gotcha! You fell for it!

Gouenji: But…I think you just went overboard with the scaring Mika.

Mika: That's just a punishment for being late! So you guys don't even dare get here late!

Heat: I'll take note of that. (takes notebook and writes down)

IQ: (sweat dropped) I thought you were saying it in a metaphorical way.

Hiroto: Quit with the big words IQ!

IQ: But it isn't b-

Hiroto: STOP TALKING IQ! ! ! !

IQ: Chill Gran-sama!

Midorikawa: Don't worry about him IQ, he's been having dreams about school and learning. (chuckles)

Hiroto: NOT YOU TOO MIDORIKAWA-KUN!

Midorikawa: What did I do?

Hiroto: JUST BE QUIET!

Midorikawa: (slaps Hiroto)

Hiroto: Ow! (holds face) T-Thanks Midorikawa-kun… I-I really need that.

Fubuki: Hey guys! Look at Atsuya! (points at Atsuya)

Everyone except Atsuya: (looks at Atsuya) W-WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? ! O.O

Atsuya: Y-Yo (hiccups) guys! (hiccups)

IQ: Is he intoxicated with alchohol or something?

Kidou: Okay now you're talking scientifically IQ

IQ: Oops sorry! I meant is he drunk?

Atsuya: N-Nonsense (hiccups) I am perfectly (hiccups) fine (fell in the ground and sleeping)

Mika: Guess it isn't true… Take him back in the grave!

IE Cast: YOU SERIOUS? ! O.O

Mika: YEAH! YOU GUYS HAVE ANY PROBLEMS? !

Fubuki: Well yeah… Atsuya has already lived and we're just going to get him back there?

Mika: Yeah, you're right.. Okay, bring him to the room!

Fubuki and Burn: (brings Atsuya to the room)

Metron: W-Wait I think it's not a good idea to-

Burn: GAHHHHH! IT BURNS! (runs away)

Mika: What happened?

Fubuki: It's Kazemaru-kun and Captain! There making out!

Everyone except Fubuki: OMG O.O

Kazemaru and Endou: (blushes) GAHHHH!

Rean: So much for JUST being friends.

Kanon: Yeah!

Everyone except Kanon: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !

Kanon: (covers ears) NOT SO LOUD!

Gazelle: What is HE doing here?

Kanon: I fell from up there! (points up)

Burn: In the ceiling?

Kanon: NO! Up there! (points up)

Handa: In the Sky?

Kanon: NO! UP THERE! (points up)

Midorikawa: In the heaven?

Kanon: Bingo!

Gouenji: Can that even be possible?

Kirino: Maybe for a God

Aphrodite: HEY! HE'S NOT A GOD! I AM!

Kirino: No you're not…

Aphrodite: Yes I am!

Kirino: No you're not, if you were a God you would be up there right now!

Aphrodite: (froze) Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! (ran up to Hera) MAMA! I'M NOT A GOD! T^T

Hera: HEY! I'M NOT YOUR MAMA!

Aphrodite: (froze again) YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M NOT APHRODITE BECAUSE I'M NOT A GOD! (goes to emo corner) I'M A NOBODY! ! ! ! T^T

Gazelle: (sweatdropped) Uh… I-I'll call Captain.

Burn: Good idea.

Mika: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !

IE Cast: What happened? O.O

Jin: Hello guys~

IE Cast: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !

Mika: Huh? (blinked) Oh, It's just Jin (sighs)

Minamisawa: Mo, You guys are such scaredy-cats.

Kirino: Minamisawa-san! Why are you here?

Minamisawa: Haven't you guys heard? I'm staying here (flips hair)

Shindou: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !_

Kirino: Wow, That's great! Right Shindou?

Shindou: Uhh… R-R-Right… _NO IT'S NOT GREAT! ! ! !_

Minamisawa: Also the guest stars are here

IE Casts except Minamisawa: Guest Stars?

Mai: Hiya Guys!

IE Casts except Kazemaru: HEY MAI-SAN! ICHI-CHAN IS HERE!

Kazemaru: (blushes) H-Huh?

Mika: (tilts head) What's going on? And why Ichi-chan? I don't get it.

Gouenji: I'll explain it to ya later.

Mai: (blushes) Hey Ichi-chan..

Mini-Mai: Lookie here! Mai-san is blushing!

Mai: (blushes) B-BE QUIET!

Kirino: (waves hand) Hey Mini-Mai!

Mini-Mai: Hello Ranmaru-chan! (looks at Shindou) Hello failure!

Shindou: F-F-F-F-F-F-FA-FA-FAI-

Kirino: E-Eto…S-She didn't mean Shindou!

Shindou: (wipes tears) Really?

Kirino: Yeah!

Fubuki: Failing is really not Shindou's thing isn't it?

Gouenji: Yeah, demo he's already a…you know..

Fubuki: Well that's mean of you… but who cares! (hugs Gouenji)

Gouenji: (blushes)

Metron: (sighs)

Diam: (glimpse at Metron and ignores sigh)

Metron: (sighs louder)

Diam: (glimpse again and ignores again)

Metron: (sigh much more louder)

Diam: OKAY! ! YOU GOT MY ATTENTION! WHAT'S WRONG? !

Metron: It's Crypto, SHE'S NOT TALKING TO ME! T^T

Diam: Since when you over reacting about that? Are you crushing on her or something?

Metron: (blushes) Well… uhm...

Diam: Woah! You're one of the only people who likes her!

Metron: Why does everyone afraid of her anyway?

Diam: Maybe because of her intimidating look? (looks at Crypto)

Crypto: (looks at Diam back) What?

Diam: (shivers and looks back at Metron) Yeah, It's the look.

Metron: Well I think it's cute.

Mika: (hits both Diam and Metron with a bat) STOP TALKING YOU TWO!

Metron: OW! (holds head) Since when you have a bat?

Mika: Since I started playing baseball!

Diam: Demo, You don't play baseball

(awkward silence)

Mika: …..Anyway… Let's start the dares!

Writer-sama: Alright! Get ready for the IE Casts to be tortured! !

IE Cast: EH? ! O.O

Clara: I-I don't like the sound of that… Well let's begin… Here are dares of **IchiMai**;

**Mini-Mai:I'm going to kill you Mai!**

**Mai:G-GOMEN!AND WHY THE (BEEP) YOU CALL ICHI-CHAN 'ICHI-ONEECHAN'? !**

**Mini-Mai:SO? ! YOU DARED ME TOO!**

**Writer-sama:(sweatdrop)a-anyway here's the dares...again...and can we be the guest star in the next chapter?**

**-I dare Tenma to kiss Kyousuke!**

**-I dare Kazemaru to kiss Mai! (Mai:OI! Mini-Mai:MUAHAHAHAHA!)**

**-I dare Hiro-chan to kiss Ryuu-chan's whole body!**

**-I dare Mamoru to jump off the cliff!**

**-I dare Ranmaru-chan to play with Mini-Mai! (Mini-Mai:YAY! Mai: O.O)**

**-I dare Minamisawa-kun to not flip his hair!**

**-I dare Fudou to kick Sakuma's butt!(Sakuma is useless in the game!)**

**-I dare Kidou to play dress up with cats!NYA! X3**

**-I dare Mini-Burn to kiss Mini-Gazelle!**

**-I dare Haru-chan to kiss Fuu-chan!**

**-Final dare!I dare Nanasuke(Ichino) to act like a baby!**

**Mai and Mini-Mai:(still fighting)**

**Writer-sama:Please update soon!Please stop fighting!**

Writer-sama: OKAY! TENMA! CALL KYOUSUKE! (looks around) Tenma?

Kirino: He's…uhm…out-cold

Minamisawa: Because of his uncoolness not giving him strength. (flips hair)

Kirino: Since when there's a saying like that?

Minamisawa: I made that up (flips hair)

Kirino: Oohh.. That's a nice one!

Minamisawa: Thank you

Shindou: (clenches fist and breaks the pencil his holding) _M-Minamisawa-san! ! !_

Heat: HEY YOU BROKE MY PENCIL! T^T

Shindou: (gasp) I AM SOOOO SORRY!

Minamisawa: Anyway, let's wake that first year up. (gets soccer ball and kicks it to Matsukaze)

Matsukaze: (wakes up) OW! MY NOSE! (hold nose) I THINK I HAVE A NOSEBLEED!

Kirino: (Gets handkerchief) Here! (gives to Matsukaze)

Matsukaze: (still holding nose while taking handkerchief) Thanks.

Shindou: _SOMEBODY KILL ME NOW!_

Hiroto: Anou… You alright?

Shindou:_ WHY IS RANMARU UNDENIABLY CUTE IN THE FIRST PLACE? ! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !_

Hiroto: Shindou?

Shindou: _GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !_ (Keshin appears)

Everyone except Shindou: WOAH! ! ! O.O

Kirino: Shindou!

Tsurugi: (crashes in the window and kicks soccer ball at Shindou)

Shindou: (get hit but not hard and faints)

Shindou's Keshin: (disappears)

Mai: Wow, That was weird..

Writer-sama: Yeah!

Mika: Seems Shindou jelling at the guys!

Matsukaze: Jelling?

Mika: Jealous

Matsukaze: Oh…

Minamisawa: Maybe it's because of my coolness! (flips hair)

Mika: Yah, right (sarcastically)

Kirino: I'll take him to the room

Hiroto: Okay, well now… Since Tsurugi is here, Matsukaze!

Matsukaze: OH NONONONONONONONO!

Tsurugi: You want me to kiss that messy haired dude?

Matsukaze: EVERYONE KEEPS ON INSULTING ME! T^T

Mika: DO YOUR DARE MATSUKAZE!

Matsukaze: T^T

Tsurugi: Ugh! For God's sake get him to stop crying!

(silence)

Kazemaru: hmm..Strange Aphrodite didn't say anything… (looks at Aphrodite)

Aphrodite: (sobbing) I'm a nobody… (sniffles)

Chan-Soo: (Opens door) I'm here Suzuno!

Gazelle: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Chan-Soo: Whatever… So where's my Goddess Aphrodite?

Gazelle: Or you mean Aphrodite a nobody, he's over there (points at Aphrodite)

Chan-Soo: Aphrodite! (goes to Aphrodite)

Tachimukai: Ne I kinda noticed, isn't Shin in Shindou's name means "God"?

Touko: Yeah, why'd you ask?

Tachimukai: So, does it mean he's a God?

Fudou: Yeah, God of- OOF! (gets hit by a red penguin plushie) SAKUMA!

Sakuma: (sticks tongue out) BLEH!

Fudou: (throws purple penguin plushie)

Heat: There they go again… (sighs)

Kidou: It's just their way of saying they like each other

Heat: Ooh… Maybe you're right!

Kidou: Of course I am! I'm a genius aren't I?

IQ: BUT I AM MUCH SMARTER THAN YOU!

Kidou: NUH-UH! I'M SMARTER!

IQ: NO I AM!

Mika: (hits both with a bat) BE QUIET!

Mini-Mai: COOL~! Can I borrow that?

Mika: Sure! (gives bat)

Mini-Mai: (hits Fudou with a bat multiple times and laughs)

Fudou: Ow! Stop it…Ow! Stop it! Ow!

Sakuma: (laughs) Hit him harder! ! !

Mai: (takes bat) Don't do that to Akio-chan!

Mini-Mai: Fine!

Mika: Anyway… I have to go for a hour, okay? Okay! (leaves)

Endou: Where is she going?

Minamisawa: Probably watching Mara Clara.

Heat: Oh! It's the last episode right?

Minamisawa: Yeah

Fubuki: I so like Gary there!

Endou: What the F- (gets hit by a red penguin plushie)

Sakuma: WATCH YOUR WORDS!

Endou: Ittai! T^T

Matsukaze: Gary is the bad guy in the show, you know that Fubuki-san?

Tsurugi: Finally he's not crying. (kisses Matsukaze)

Matsukaze: Mmph! O/ /O

Nepper: Didn't see that one coming!

Tsurugi: (breaks kiss) Okay bye! (leaves)

Mai: Aw! I didn't took a picture!

Keeve: Daijoubu! I got it!

Mai: Arigatou!

Crypto: (sighs) Glad I didn't saw it.

Metron: _She's sooo cute when she sighs! _

Clara: Well, Since Mika-san is gone, I'll take over!

Burn: In your dreams…

Clara: (hits Burn with a bat) BAD!

Burn: OW!

Rean: Where did Clara get the bat?

Clara: I took it from Mika-san!

Rean: Ohhh…

Hiroto: ALRIGHT! NEXT DARE! MAI-CHAN! ICHI-…I mean… KAZEMARU-KUN!

Kazemaru: (blushes)

Endou: DON'T DO IT KAZEMARU! !

All Boys except Kazemaru and Endou: DO IT!

Kazemaru: Eto… I-I'm sorry Endou… (kisses Mai)

Mai: ! (kisses back)

Crypto: ! ! ! ! !

Nepper: Bless you

Mini-Mai: (takes multi-shots)

Kazemaru: (breaks kiss) Sorry…

Mai: (blushes) It's alright…

Mini-Mai: YEAH! I'll totally upload this of facebook! Ushishishi~

Kogure: WHAT THE F- (gets hit by a red penguin plushie) SAKU- (gets hit another penguin plushie and faints)

Everyone except Kogure and Sakuma: (looks at Sakuma)

Sakuma: (blinked) What? It wasn't me! I swear!

Gazelle: So who was it?

Kirino: (whistles)

Hiroto: Guess it was Kirino-san.

Mika: Hey Guys, I'm back. (sniffles)

Heat: Hey Mika-san! Why are you crying?

Mika: Huh? Oh! Mara Clara is finished, I cried at the ending.

Heat: Oh, so that's why.

Metron: Anyway, two dares are finished

Mika: WHAT! ONLY TWO?

Kirino: We were busy talking that's why (chuckles)

Mika: LET'S CONTINUE NOW! GO! GO! GO! ! ! !

Gouenji: Don't rush!

Midorikawa: CAN WE SKIP THIS DARE? T^T

Hiroto: NO WAY! LET'S DO IT MIDORIKAWA-KUN!

All boys except Hiroto and Midorikawa: (goes out)

Hiroto: (kisses Midorikawa's whole body)

Midorikawa: (mourns) H-Hiroto…ahh!

Writer-sama, Mai, Mini-Mai and Mika: (nosebleed)

Mika: OMG! (leaves)

Crypto: ACHHOOOOO! ! (leaves)

Writer-sama: Can't take the ecstasy, huh?

Clara: (takes multi-shots) Father will be sooo happy when he sees this!

Rean: Or get mad…

Hiroto: (carries Midorikawa bridal style and goes to a room)

Mai: O.O

Kidou: (slowly opens door) Is it over?

Gouenji: Where's Hiroto and Midorikawa?

Mai: (points at the room)

Fubuki: Atsuya is soo lucky to have a chance to see them having- (gets hit by a red penguin plushie) Ow!

Kirino: Sorry!

Mika: Hey! Is it done? Okay! Let's continue!

Endou: KAZEMARU JUST KISSED MAI-SAN! (sniffles) AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!

Kazemaru: (sweat dropped)

Endou: (runs out and jump of a cliff)

Mika: O.O

Fuyuka: Is he going be alright?

Rika: OF COURSE! THE ALIENS PLACED A TRAMPOLINE, RIGHT?

Mika: A TRAMPOLINE? !

Fuyuka: If there's a trampoline, he's gonna bounce off non-stop!

Toramaru: Who cares about the captain!

Aki: You just want to continue the dare, right?

Toramaru: I just wanna finish it!

Kirino: Sa Mini-Mai-san! Let's play dress-up!

Mini-Mai: Okay~!

Mika: O.O

Matsukaze: That's gayish much…

Minamisawa: But he's still cool than you.

Matsukaze: You're just saying that T^T

Writer-sama: Anyway… Minamisawa-san! It's your turn!

Minamisawa: Sorry, But I won't do it! It will ruin my coolness (close to flipping his hair but stopped by Matsukaze)

Mai: DO IT!

Minamisawa: What if I don't do it? What will happen to me, eh?

(awkward silence)

Mika: …. (thinks) … (snaps fingers) I'll cut your hair!

Minamisawa: WHAT THE! YOUR NOT SERIOUS, ARE YOU?

Mika: Yes I am!

Minamisawa: FINE! I'LL TRY NOT TO. (close to flipping hair but stops) _DON'T FLIP YOUR HAIR MINAMISAWA! ! ! _

IQ: Wow, it's just a very effortless dare and he's having arduous time not do flip his hair.

Mika: EFFORTLESS? ARDUOUS? WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?

IQ: I'll repeat my statement, I said "It's just a very easy dare and he's having hard time not do flip his hair" Got it?

Mika: Ohhh… GOT IT~!

IC: NEXT! NEXT NEXT~! ! ! !

Metron: What's up with your little sis?

IQ: She played with Ark yesterday and he gave her coffee

Metron: And you're okay with that?

IQ: OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I BE OKAY METRON! ! ! ! ! !

Metron: Okay! Okay! Sorry!

IC: Ne! Ne! Ne! I had super duper fun playing with Ark-san! Can I play with him again? ! Can I? ! Can I? !

IQ: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! !

IC: No fair! No fair! No fair! ! ! ! (crying insanely like a baby)

Tachimukai: (covers ears) Make her stop! ! ! !

IQ: FINE! ARK!

Ark: Okay! Come on IC!

IC: YAY! YAY! YAY! (pulls Ark heading outside)

Minamisawa: I'm leaving too… Just for awhile… (leaves and trying not to flip hair)

Mika: I just noticed that everyone has freedom here!

Rean: (sweat dropped) W-What are you saying? W-We are totally not having freedom..

Mika: YES YOU GUYS HAVE! I'LL CALL UP SOME K-9S TO GUARD THE DOORS SO THAT YOU GUYS WON'T GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!

IE Casts: ! ! ! !

(Dogs Barking)

Mika: OH! THEIR HERE NOW!

Heat: That was quick….

Mai: Hmm… Isn't Crypto, Minamisawa, IC and Ark there outside?

(awkward silence)

IC: ! ! ! !

IQ: IC! ! ! ! !

IC: (Quickly goes inside) THAT WAS SCARY! ! ! ! !

IQ: ARE YOU ALRIGHT? !

IC: Yeah… Demo Cree-…I mean Crypto-san, Minamisawa-san and Ark-san are still outside

Nepper: Hope their okay…

Burn: Rest in peace Crypto, Ark, Minamisawa… (salutes)

Gazelle: (Smack Burn in the head) BAKA!

Burn: Ouch! (holds head)

(silent)

Mika: Are? What happened to the K-9s?

(door opens)

Crypto: (throws one K-9) Those dogs are such weaklings…

Everyone except Crypto: O.O W-W-W-W-What the F***! ! ! !

Crypto: Is there any left?

Everyone except Crypto: MURDERER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! MURDERER! ! ! ! !

Crypto: BE QUIET! ! !

(silent)

Crypto: Good (leaves)

Ark: She fought those K-9 all alone, It was so scary!

Mai: I think I can see it now O.O Super Scary!

Mini-Mai: HELLO GUYS~! WE'RE BACK!

Kirino: So, How's it going guys?

Everyone except Mini-Mai and Kirino: (looks at Kirino and Mini-Mai with creeped out eyes)

Kirino: (sweat dropped) S-Something happened?

Everyone except Mini-Mai and Kirino: You don't wanna know…

Kirino: Okay!

Few minutes later…

Rean: ALRIGHT WE'RE BACK! GRAN-SAMA AND REIZE-SAMA ARE BACK ALSO SHINDOU-SAN IS NOW CONSCIOUS AND APHRODITE HAS GOTTEN RID OF HIS "I AM NOBODY" ISSUES! WE CAN FINALLY CONTINUE!

Shindou: That was a very long nap I just had (yawns)

Heat: You're lucky!

Mika: ANYWAY, NEXT!

Fudou: Awesome! (kicks Sakuma's butt hard)

Sakuma: OW! FUDOU! (throws lots of red penguin plushies)

Fudou: OW! SAKUMA! (throws lots of purple penguin plushies)

Kidou: They never learn… (sighs)

Fubuki: NEXT IS… YOUR TURN KIDOU-KUN!

Kidou: I'm just gonna dress up some cats right?

Writer-sama: That's right!

Fuyuka: The cats are in the kitchen Kidou-kun!

Kidou: Okay… (goes to kitchen)

Mika: Let's go watch Kidou's failure of dressing the cats up!

Mai: How'd you know he'll fail?

Mika: Those cats are from my grandma's! She collects lots of cats, but those caats are sooo wild!

Writer-sama: Oh… That's gonna be a problem…

Metron: Sa! Let's watch! (opens tv)

In the kitchen…

Kidou: Hello…uh… (looks at collar) Mr. Fluffy-pants _Why he named that? _How about let's put you on this lovely tutu?

In the show room…

Everyone: (laughs insanely) BWAHAHAHAHA! ! ! !

Back at the kitchen…

-pants: (scratches Kidou at the face)

Kidou: OW! (puts down dress) Guess you don't like this… How about this?

-Pants: (hisses and attacks Kidou)

Kidou: WAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! STOP IT! ! ! !

Back at the show room…

Mika: (closes tv) That's it for Kidou!

Writer-sama: NEXT~!

(door opens)

Hitomiko: Hello minna… Here are Mini-Gazelle and Mini-Burn

Mika: Thanks!

Hitomiko: No problem… Anyway, why are ther dead dogs outside the building?

Writer-sama, Mai, Mini-Mai and Mika: You don't wanna know…

Hitomiko: (sweat dropped) O-O-Okay… (leaves)

Mini-Gazelle: Yay! We're back~!

Clara: HELLO MINI-GAZELLE-SAMA!

Mini-Burn: Why are we here?

Mika: HERE! (Gives paper)

Mini-Burn: (reads) WHAT! ! I AIN'T KISSING HIM!

Mini-Gazelle: Aww… Why not?

Mini-Burn: I don't like you!

Mini-Gazelle: (does puppy-dog eyes)

Mini-Burn: (blushes) FINE! (kisses Mini-Gazelle)

Mika: AWWW! SO KAWAII~ (takes pictures)

Mini-Burn: (breaks kiss)

Mini-Gazelle: I love you Mini-tulip-san!

Mini-Burn: (blushes and looks away) Yeah, whatever!

Mika: (hits Mini-Burn with a bat)

Mini-Burn: OW!

Mai: NOW IT'S THE NORMAL VERSION'S TURN!

Gazelle: (kisses Burn)

Burn: (kisses back)

Writer-sama: So quick!

Kazemaru: They've gotten used to it, I guess…

Gazelle: (breaks kiss)

Mika: NOW! FOR THE FINAL DARE!

Ichino: (opens door) HEY MINNA!

Mika: HELLO ICHINO-KUN~!

Heat: Woah!

Mika: WHAT?

Heat: N-N-Nothing…

Ichino: I have to act like a baby?

Mika: YUP!

Ichino: Okay… (kneels down) Aki-oneechan! Cwan I have sum cookies?

Mika: HE'S SOOOO CUTE~!

Aki: Sure Ichino-kun~ (gives cookie)

Ichino: Kazemaru-oneechan!

Kazemaru: ONEE-CHAN AGAIN? !

Ichino: Cwan you be mwy Mwamwa?

Everyone except Ichino: MAMA? !

Kazemaru: OKAY!

Everyone except IChino and Kazemaru: YOU SERIOUS? ! O.O

Kazemaru: (grabs Endou's arm) AND THIS IS YOUR DADDY!

Endou: DADDY? !

Ichino: YAY!

Mika: Wow O.O Anyway! That's all for today! Thanks for reading minna!

Guest stars: Bye~!


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

Aliea Academy's TOD Show

Mika:Ne…

Heat: Nani?

Mika: How long have we updated this?

Heat: Hmm… (does thinking pose) I think about 1 and a half month.

Mika: O.O

Clara: Maybe because of everyday opening facebook, right?

Mika: (chuckles and sweatdropped)

Ulvida: Let us not waste time people! We got lots of dares need to be done!

Mika: A LOT? ! O.O

Ulvida: Yep!

Mika: (sighs) Okay…

Metron: I've noticed that you're in a bad mood, what's the matter?

Rean: (coughing) considerateagain (coughing)

Metron: (gasps and covers mouth)

Mika: I got lots of exams to take that's why! ! ! T^T

Ichino: Then why didn't you study yesterday?

Mika: Because I- hmm… wait! Uh….

Ichino: (sweatdropped) Nevermind…

Rean: So… Time for us to begin! Here are dares of **Sweet-Cool-Twins**!

IE Casts: O.O

**Mika: She posted her dares last May 26.**

**IE Casts: Wow, sooo long ago!**

**-I dare kogure to swim with the fishes!**

**- I dare a random aliea chara and a random Raimon chara to thumb wrestle.**

**- I dare endou to sing the barney I love you song.**

**- I dare shadow to admit that he copied gouenji's fire tornado.**

**- I dare tsunami to surf in his raimon uniform.**

**- I dare hijikata to have a suntan with his clothes on.**

**- I dare dylan to give a bouquet of roses to mark!**

**- I hate you fideo for liking mark. Hang over your fangirls.**

**- maquia, please get you're eyes checked. If you hate glasses, contact lens would be fine.**

**- I dare kazemaru and endou to go out on a date. Come one. get together would ya.**

**- I dare fubuki to bake cupcakes with fuyuka and have kogure push them together. see what gouenji and atsuya will react.**

**- I dare natsumi to act like a mad person.**

**- I dare someone to get drunk.**

**- I dare everyone to run around the field, five times! except gazelle-sama and burn-sama.**

**- I dare aphrodi to fly with all of fire dragon holding on his legs.**

**- well the last dare, Gazelle-sama, burn-sama. Could you two give me one of your things?**

Mika: Okay! Kogure time to swim!

Kogure: NEVERRR! ! !

Mika: Go!

Kogure: No!

Mika: Go!

Kogure: No!

Mika: No!

Kogure: Go! O.O Darn it!

Mika: Works everytime!

Clara: (pushes Kogure to a tank full of sharks)

Kogure: WHAT? ! Writer-kun said swim with the fishes not swim with the sharks! !

Mika: Sharks are still fishes…

(awkward silence)

Sakuma: (throws penguin plushie at Kogure) DO YOUR DARE KOGURE!

Kogure: (fell in the tank) WAHH! ! ! HELP! HELP!

Shark 1: _What is that?_

Shark 2: _I think it is an elf._

Shark 3: _Who cares what it is… LET'S EAT IT!_

(sharks chases Kogure)

Kogure: WAHHH ! ! !

Mika: You think he'll survive?

Ichino: No… I don't think so…

Rean: Anyway, Time for the next dare!

Gazelle: I volunteer…. (points at Burn) Burn!

Burn: ME? !

Gazelle: Yep!

Burn: Why don't you choose Beluga? He's big and strong!

Gazelle: So you admit you're not strong?

Burn: Grr…. Fine!

Endou: Alright! Let's choose one of the newbies!

IE GO Casts except Tenma: (steps back)

Endou: Alright Tenma! We choose you!

Tenma: WHAT!

Kirino: Good luck!

Shindou: Break a leg! _Seriously.._

Minamisawa: Hope you'll lose (flips hair)

Tenma: Senpai is so mean!

Shindou: That's just how he is!

Ichino: GO! Show the aliens that the Raimon are tough!

Aliea Academy: We're not Aliens!

Ichino: But you look like one..

(awkward silence)

Mika: ROUND ONE OF THE THUMB WRESTLING BEGINS! (rings bell)

Tenma: I give up!

Kirino: You're already giving up?

Shindou: If you don't win I'll tear your Soccer ball!

Tenma: NOOO ! ! ! ! Fine I'll do it!

(Thumb wrestling begins)

Few minutes later…

Tenma: Yay! I won!

Kirino: (jumps happily) Congrats! And Shindou, That was great thinking! (kisses Shindou at the cheeks)

Shindou: (blushes)

Burn: (fainted)

Gazelle: (sighs) I knew this would happen…

IC: (pokes Burn with a stick) Is Burn-sama dead?

IQ: I-IC! Don't say something like that!

IC: But look at him! He looks like an old man dying!

(awkward silence)

IC: (mouth covered with tape) mmpph!

IQ: That should keep you quiet!

Rean: IC sure has full of imaginations does she?

IQ: Seriously!

Mika: Alright! Next!

Endou: (starts singing Barney song) I love you, you love me (continues)

And a great big hug and kiss from me to-

Crypto: (covers Endou's mouth with a tape) Disgusting.

Heat: Thanks for saving our ears Crypto-san.

Mika: Didn't thought that he sings so girly.

Kazemaru: (hits Mika with a penguin plushie) BAD!

Mika: HOW DARE YOU THREW THAT TO MEEE! ! !

Heat: (gasp) Hide everyone!

Everyone except Kazemaru and Mika: (hides)

Mika: I WILL KILL-

(Standby….)

Mika: Hey! Sorry about that!

Minamisawa: I guess we've learned that no one should mess with her.

Ichino: Yeah…

Rean: It's Shadow's turn!

Shadow: I admit that I copied Gouenji's fire tornado… Done!

Mika: That was quick… O.O

Diam: Next!

Tsunami: Alright! Ride on! Time to hit some waves!

Mika: Ride on? Time to hit some waves?

Diam: (gives Mika a hip words book)

Mika: (goes to a room to read)

Hiroto: Is it really necessary to got to a room just to read?

Diam: For her, yes.

Tsunami: (goes to the beach)

Rean: Next!

Hijkata: I already did that.

IE Casts except Hijikata: Seriously? O.O

Hijikata: Yeah. (Takes off shirt)

IE Casts except Hijikata: O.O (laughs insanely) Bwahahahaha! ! ! !

Hijikata: Stop laughing! !

IE Casts except Hijkata: (still laughing)

Hijikata: Grrr! ! ! BE QUIET OR ELSE YOU'LL END UP LIKE KOGURE!

IE Casts except Hijikata: O.O (stops laughing and stood up straight)

Hijikata: Good!

Mika: Hey I'm back! (looks at the casts) Is there a military war going on?

(awkward silence)

Rean: Okay! We're back again! So let's continue!

Dylan: (gives bouquet of roses to Mark) To my dearest Mark, baby!

Mika: Do you HAVE to say baby all the time?

Dylan: Of course, baby!

Mark: (takes bouquet and blushes) Thank you Dylan!

Dylan: No problem ba-

Mika: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Clara: (chuckles) Okay, Let's continue to the next!

Tsunami: (crashes down from the roof) Hey guys I'm back!

Mika: YOU PAY FOR THAT!

Tsunami: Gomen!

Rean: Hey! The colours of the uniform is kinda faded!

Tsunami: No problem! I can just get another one!

Endou: But you have to pay for it.

Tsunami: O.O Really?

Endou: It's 100 yen.

Tsunami: 100 YEN? !

Mika: And a 200 Yen for the damage you caused on the roof.

Tsunami: (faints)

Ichino: Isn't that a bit too harsh?

Mika: That doesn't matter!

(door opens)

Mika: (looks at the door) IT'S KITA-KUN!

Kita: Yo!

Shindou: It's Tengawara's Captain!

Kirino: Why is he doing here?

Matsukaze: More importantly, why did Mika-san called him Kita-kun?

Mika: He's one of my favs that's why!

Kita: Why did you called?

Mika: Nothing! Just wanna see you! KYAAA!

Kita: If that all, I'll leave now.

Shindou: No can do Kita.

Kita: Why not?

Shindou: Once you got in you will never leave here ever again.

Kita: O.O

Kirino: Welcome to the dungeon Kita!

Kita: (sighs)

Clara: Anyway, Let's go on!

Fideo: No! I will not hang over with fangirls!

Mika: (grabs Fideo and throws him to a crowd of fangirls)

Fangirls: OMG! IT'S FIDEOOO! ! ! KYYAAAA! ! !

Fideo: WAHHHH! ! ! !

Ichino: Like Kogure, He'll definitely won't make it.

IC: If he even does I bet he'll come back without clothes.

(akward silence)

IQ: (covers IC's mouth with lots and lots of tape) Next time, I am not bringing you here ever again!

Kita: That's a dirty mouthed sis you have, did you taught her to be like that?

IC: O.O NOOO WAYY!

Mika: Next!

Maquia: Maquia eyes are totally fine!

Heat: Really? Who are you talking to right now?

Maquia: It's easy! IQ, right?

(awkward silence)

Heat: Bring your hurtful girlfriend to the Optometrist, Zel!

Zel: (pulls Maquia) Okay, let's go..

Maquia: Nooo!

Mika: Okay next!

Kazemaru: We're already getting along! Come on Endou!

Endou: Okay Kazemaru! (leaves with Kazemaru)

Mika: Okay, That'll be it for now! See you guys! Please send up some dares!


End file.
